My Regular Story
by Bookwriter94
Summary: What if Mordecai and Rigby weren't the only ones that got a job at the park? What if some guy also got the job as well? Join him as he goes on many misadventures, make some friends, and find out that his so-called "regular life" is going to be anything but regular.
1. First Meeting and Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Hey everyone, what's up! New to the story, and after watching the first half of the show known as Regular Show, I decided to write my first fanfic! I used to watch the show way back then, but after rewatching half of some of the seasons, this little baby was born.**

 **Anywho, I don't own any of the characters, those belong to J.G. Quintel. I only own my OC's, so sit back, relax, and enjoy my first fanfic...**

 **My Regular Story**

* * *

 **First Meeting and Rock, Paper, Scissors**

I was nervous, today was my first day at work. My aunt was driving me to my destination, knowing that I needed some motivation, but I still couldn't help but be nervous, this was new. I mean sure it easy writing a resume and start looking for some jobs, then waiting for nearly a couple of days until I received mail coming from someone named...uh, Benson I presumed his name right. According to the letter I got, it said that I'll be working at the park, with two other guys besides me who also got the position. The job seemed decent, but hey at least it was better than nothing.

Anyway, to tell you about myself, I'm just a regular twenty-two year old guy who just recently moved into my aunt's apartment about a year ago. Settling in, my mom agreed with my aunt that once I get my bearings together, I needed to find a job. But speaking about my aunt, she was middle-aged, somewhere around forty or fifty give or take, short auburn hair and wearing a purple shirt and white jeans. There were some wrinkles around her face, and if someone were to look at her, they would probably mistake her as my grandma.

As for me, my light-brown hair was neatly combed, I also wore a red buttoned-up shirt, but it was unbuttoned, revealing my white undershirt and I had blue jeans. It wasn't much, but at least it was decent for me to wear to work.

Looking at the window while watching the traffic go by, my mind was still wondering how much work I'm going to do? I don't mind the extra work at all, but I would like to make some extra dough so I could add it to my account that my mom and aunt already made for me.

As we got to our destination, my aunt pulled her old bug to the parking lot near the snack shack. I opened the door and closed it, I looked at myself at the rearview mirror while saying to my reflection, "You can do this Barney."

Yep, that's my name, Barney Jay, a regular guy going to work at a regular job at a park.

* * *

After walking around the park for a bit, I took in all the places I can remember, just in case if my boss needed me to do something. But other than that, the park was really great, I haven't really been to one in all my life, so I guess this'll be my first time in going to one, and not to mention working in one. We stumbled across a big house, I was a little surprised they actually have a house right here in the park. But I wonder if they have enough room for me?

Walking with each step, I was still a little nervous, but before my aunt opened the door, she puts a calming hand on my shoulder then says, "Just relax Barney, everything will be fine, I promise."

Don't make promises you can't keep, I always say that to myself, but I trust my aunt, if everything will turn out fine, then there's no reason to doubt her. Stepping inside, I'll have to admit, it has everything what a home needs: tv, couch, a video game set, kitchen, there were even stairs, probably leading to some rooms up there.

"Oh, there fine." said a voice.

Me and my aunt noticed two people carrying an old chair, one was a gumball machine, and the other was a man with a big round shaped head and had a mustache and was wearing a gentlemen like outfit.

"Excuse me." My aunt said.

The big headed man stared at us then says, "Why hello there, you must be the new workers I heard so much about."

"Actually, he's working." My aunt said while referring to me.

The gumball machine sets down the end of the chair, turns around and looks at me. By the look on his face, he looks like a man, no doubt about it. Still, I never met someone like him before, but well it's a first time for anything.

Crossing his arms, the gumball machine says, "So you must be the new guy, huh?"

"Um, yes sir, I am." I nodded.

"Hmm? Well, can you wait out here for a minute? Me and Pops need to handle this chair."

Shrugging my shoulders, me and my aunt stepped aside as I said, "Sure, go right on ahead."

Getting back to where they left off, the gumball machine and the man, I presumed it must be Pops, resumed where they left off by carrying that old chair.

While Pops passed by my aunt, he tips his top hat and says, "Goodday madam."

"You to." My aunt responded then sighed, "Such a nice kind man."

"Huh, I'll say." I crossed my arms as I watched them carry off that chair.

Then...I felt someone shove me from behind, I nearly lost my balance if I haven't grabbed that beam to keep me from falling over. The one who shoved me was a black and blue feathered blue jay. Glaring at'em I shook my fist then yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going!"

The blue jay quickly turns around while looking and waving his feathered arm then says, "Sorry!" Then continues running. But I wonder what exactly?

After just fixing my balance for about a few seconds, another one ran right between my legs, I almost tripped if my aunt didn't grab my arm. This time it was a brown raccoon with dark brown stripes on its tail. It ran on all fours, trying to catch up with that blue jay, but I yelled at the raccoon to get its attention, "Hey!"

It turns around standing up, facing me then says, "Sorrycan'ttalkbye!"

It runs back on all fours again.

"Huh?" My eyebrow cocked, I had an odd look on my face because I didn't understand a word that raccoon said. Looking at my aunt to see if she listened right, but instead she just shrugs her shoulders, clearly as confused as I was.

"Man, people these days." I nod while dusting my shirt.

"Well, people are always in a hurry."

I nodded in agreement, but sometimes people shouldn't rush, because it soon would cause an accident. Like me for example.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." My aunt said, "Good luck on your first day at work."

"Thanks Aunt Em," I gave a kiss to her cheek, "I need all the luck I could get."

My aunt's real name was Emeline, but I call her Em for short. It's what I always called her since I was a kid, and she seemed to like that nickname.

"Call me when you get done from work." Aunt Em walked down the stairs, waves to me then says, "Bye."

I waved to her and said bye as well as she left me.

Going down the steps, I sat down on the last one, placing my head with my fist while waiting for that gumball machine to come back. But while waiting, I noticed those two who bumped into me earlier were talking to both Pops and that gumball machine. I couldn't hear what they were saying since I was a little far from hearing range, but I could tell they were probably interested in that old chair. Don't know why they would want it, I mean it's pretty old, and it probably lost its comfort. I had a feeling that they were trying to throw it away, but it was a hunch.

The gumball machine leaves Pops and those other two, and comes to me. I stand back up as I follow him to the cart that was parked near the garage. Starting it up, I sat right next to the gumball machine. He'll probably give me a tour of the place, maybe because there's some other places in the park I don't know about yet.

"So," The gumball machine said, "your name is Barney Jay, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I'm Benson Dunwoody, I'm the park's manager, welcome aboard."

He offers his hand to me as I grasp it then say, "It's a pleasure."

Putting it in reverse, I asked Benson, "Where are we going?"

"First, I just need to get somebody who'll be joining us then..." While he drove the cart, he groans and places his hand on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Hang on a minute."

As he pulls over, I noticed those two again along with Pops, but I also noticed something else. That blue jay and raccoon were playing rock, paper, scissors. Just what the heck are they even doing playing that game when there's work to be done. As my mother always says "work first before playing". Still, why is Pops just standing there watching and...doing nothing.

"Shouldn't you guys be throwing that thing away?"

Huh? Guess I was right, they were trying to throw that old chair away.

Pops noticed us, then waves while saying, "Benson, young man, come quick! Quartz, parchment, shears, and there already tied," he shows us two fingers to specify, "two times, it's absolutely fascinating!"

Whistling at that, I was impressed, if those two can play that game and then tie twice in one day, was a little bit interesting. But still, why would Pops call it "quartz, parchment, shears", what kind of a silly name is that? Me, I just call it rock, paper, scissors. Anyway, I guess it wouldn't hurt to see this playout for myself. But unfortunately, right before I was about to get out of the cart so I could watch...Benson stops me by grabbing my shoulder and making me sit down while nodding.

Turning his attention back to Pops he says, "I have work to do, and they shouldn't be playing that." He drives the cart with me in it while finishing, "It's an evil game."

An evil game? That's so ridiculous! I mean, I'll admit, I have played the game before, but that was when I was little and I still play it on certain occasions. Still, I had to know, so I asked Benson, "Why is it an evil game?"

"Trust me Barney, you don't want to know."

I get the feeling that he's not telling me something, so I decided not to pry and just keep it to myself.

" _Everyone come quick!"_ The radio on the cart turned on with Pops' voice speaking through it, " _The most amazing game of quartz, parchment, shears is happening right now!"_

Benson groaned again then says, "Why do I even bother?"

I was still curious as to why such a game that I know could be so evil? I still didn't want to pry, but curiosity got the better of me. "Benson, what happens if they keep playing it?"

"Like I said Barney, you don't want to know."

* * *

After Benson drove around the park for a couple of minutes, he pulls over to another house. It wasn't big like the one I saw, I think this one was more of a street house with its conventional garage and probably a place for only one person to live in. The garage door opens and out comes a yeti, wearing nothing but jeans and was really muscular. I'm a bit fit myself, not that I should brag, I'm not the type of guy who wants to get all bulky and show off my abs. Unless of course if I want to, just for the occasion of the ladies.

Anyway, the weirdest thing I saw about this guy was except walking towards us...it was skipping. Seriously though, why would it do that? Well, I guess it's not my concern what he does.

"Barney," Benson says, "I want you to meet, Skips."

Skips, huh? That sounds rather convenient, but I guessed I figured why he's called that name.

"So you must be the new guy?" Skips says as he stood next to me while I nodded. Reaching his hand, I take it as he greets, "Nice to meet you."

Huh? This guy has a very strong grip, not bad.

Scooting over, Skips sits right next to me, as I now sit in between both him and Benson.

"Alright," Benson starts the cart as he drove, "according to the resume, your a bit inexperienced at work. But you can lift some heavy objects, take out the trash, and do the dishes, right?"

"Yeah, it's not much, but it is what I got."

"Hey don't worry," Skips says, "there's plenty of other work you can try. You can also get some experience while your at it."

"Thanks."

"Now if you need anything to know," Benson says, "you can either ask me or Skips."

"Eh, fair enough." I shrugged my shoulders.

" _Hello, hello!"_ Pops' voice came from the radio, " _Please someone come quick! Quartz, parchment, shears gone terribly wr-"_

The rest of the transmission was cut off by static, I got a bad feeling about this.

Benson takes the radio and answers, "Pops, where are you?"

An explosion was heard behind us as I jumped, turning around while seeing the plumpth of smoke and said, "Well, there's your answer."

Benson groans then says, "Skips take the shortcut I'll go around back."

Skips quickly gets out and skips away.

"Barney, sorry that we have to cut our meeting short," Benson starts the cart as he drove, "but I guess you'll know why the game is evil." As he drove around back with me still as his passenger, I heard him mutter, "Idiots."

Guess I can't blame him, whatever those two did revolving around that game that I know, must've caused that weird explosion. Still, why can't anyone tell me why it's evil?

* * *

Well...I got my answer, while Benson drove us around back. What I was seeing right before me was a black hole.

"Whoa!"

I gasped as I noticed Pops holding on for dear life at a lamp post with those other two that I met. I couldn't see anything else as Benson kept driving and then the trees were blocking out the rest.

"What the hell was that!"

"Trust me Barney, your not gonna like it."

While we made it, I see Skips grab hold of Pops legs. However, I can feel the rush of wind being blown towards that black hole. "What did you do?" I heard Skips say.

Benson parks the cart next to Skips then says, "They were playing rock, paper, scissors, grab on."

Skips grabs hold, then says, "Don't you know, that's an evil game!"

"Hold on everybody."

"Hold on everybody!" I heard Pops yell.

"Hold every-Rigby!" The blue jay yelled at that raccoon named Rigby, but me, Benson and Skips gasped as we see him with only half of his body swallowed up by the black hole.

"C'mon Benson, punch it!" I yelled.

Benson hits the pedal hard, the tires screeched as we were slowly moving forward, but came to a complete stop at the garage door.

"What do we do?" Skips says.

"Yeah, what can we do." I said.

"They have to break the tie!" Benson says.

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to end this."

I look straight ahead...then something came up, "Benson," I look at him, "what happens if someone else were to join in, would that break the tie?"

"Well, I guess so, but no one has done it before."

I look back again as an idea formed in my head.

"Barney," Benson said in a serious tone as I look at him again, "what are you thinking about?"

I knew I was probably going to regret this later, but what choice do I have, someone has to stop this. I could at least try.

"I'll be back."

I climbed up the cart as Benson yelled, "Barney, what are doing!"

Taking a deep breath, I jumped on Skips head, making him grunt while I apologized, "Sorry about that Skips." while balancing on one foot then jump on Pops back while also saying to him, "Excuse me Pops."

"Kid what are doing!" I heard Skips yell, "It's too dangerous!"

I stand on top of Pops head, stretching both my arms while keeping myself balance. Taking another deep breath, I had to make a risk so I had to time this perfectly or else I'll get sucked in. I jumped off Pops head as I caught the wind's updraft, trusting my instincts as I reached a hand out and caught the blue jay's feathered hand. I looked at him as he gave me a surprised look. "Dude, what are doing!"

I grabbed ahold of his arm as I swung my body over to him and land my legs on his back, letting myself dangle as they said, "Whoa."

"Guys, throw rock, paper, scissors at me, I'm joining in!"

"What!" They both said in unison.

"Just trust me, okay!"

"But dude," The blue jay said, "that wouldn't be fair because you have to use one arm to do it."

"Who said I was using one arm."

I showed them my two balled fists, it was a trick I used a long time ago when playing with more than one person. They both looked at each other, thinking that I was crazy...maybe I might be, but it was the only chance we had.

"Barney, what are you doing, stop!"

"Barney!"

I barely heard the voices of Skips and Benson, due to being close to the black hole and the wind blowing so hard.

"Guys," I yell at those two as they turn their attention to me, "you just have to trust me!"

They thought about this for a second...then nodded.

"Okay, ready!" I bring out my fists as they brought there's. "On three, one...two...three!"

Rigby chose paper as I chose scissors, and the blue jay chose rock as I chose paper, then we were all engulfed in a flash of light.

I groaned as my back was on the ground and my legs were feeling something soft, I sit up and move my legs away from somebody and rub the back of my head.

"Dude, you actually beat us both."

I looked at the blue jay, who had a stunned look on his face, "How did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter if he beat us," Rigby said as he dusts himself, then had a downed look on his face, "I wasn't able to hold on to the chair anyways."

I get up as I dust myself again then say, "Where is it anyway?"

"Look," Pops says as he points.

I look to where Pops was pointing as I see the chair. Well unfortunately...what's left of it anyway. There was only half of it, but the other half was completely gone as it was red and smoking. I whistled at it then said, "Well, ain't that a shame."

"Barney!" Benson yelled. "What were you thinking, were you trying to kill yourself out there!"

"I was only trying to help, you should at least be grateful."

"Yeah, and you could've made things worse after I told you that game was evil!"

"Well you could've at least explained it to me why it's even evil in the first place!"

"Kid," Skips says while sighing and placing a hand on my shoulder, "the reason why it's evil is for a few reasons. One: if you can't agree on something when playing the game in order to settle it, and two: if you keep playing it and tie one-hundred times a catastrophe will happen."

Oh, so that's the reason why. As long as I don't settle something when playing the game and tie it one-hundred times, nothing bad will happen. But still, I never imagined such a game that was so innocent and easy to play would be that dangerous.

"However, I agree with Benson, what you did today was both reckless and stupid. You shouldn't play with fire, you'll only get burned in the end, and you need to not take any unnecessary risks next time. But…" He looks at Benson. "The kid's right though, we should at least be grateful, he did risk his life to save the park." He looks back at me. "Which I'll admit, you got guts kid, so let's cut him a little slack."

"Fine," Benson groaned, "but you still need to handle the consequences of your actions."

"I understand sir," I nodded, "it won't happen again."

"Good, because your going to help those two idiots over there."

He points to both the blue jay and Rigby.

"Your going to flip that cart back over, your throwing that chair away, and then your cleaning up this whole mess!" He spreads his arms to simplify that last one. But man, this place was a complete mess, it'll probably take all day to clean all this up. "Pops your coming with me, and the three of you, if this isn't cleaned up when I get back," His whole face turn red then yelled, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

My jaw dropped at that last sentence. Seriously though, I think he might be overreacting. But still the first day on the job and I'm already threatened on being fired. Man, this is not my day, and I knew I was going to regret this later.

As they left, Pops had one look at me before he left as he whispers, "Good luck young man."

I was grateful, I need all the luck I could get.

The door slams, leaving me alone with those two.

"Okay," The blue jay says, "starting now, let's all promise not to do anything to screw this up, agreed."

"Agreed." Rigby said.

I sighed and nodded my head, "Yeah."

We were silent for about a couple of seconds until Rigby said, "Rock, paper, scissors for who gets to drive the cart."

As they started playing the game again, I stopped them by slamming both my hands on there hands. "Don't even go there, I'll drive."

"Ah what, really." Rigby said.

"Yeah, really."

I wrap my arm around the blue jays shoulder and placed my hand on Rigby's back. "Besides, you guys owe me."

"Owe you for what man?" The blue jay says.

"Well for starters, you guys didn't properly apologize for bumping into me today, and you could start by helping me by keeping my job and I'll help you keep yours. As there's a saying, 'You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours'."

They gave me a confused look, probably for not understanding what I just said.

"Look, let's just get to work."

While we were walking, I asked the blue jay, "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Mordecai and thats Rigby."

Yeah, I already know about his name, but I didn't want to say it.

"Well, the name's Barney. Barney Jay."

So that was my first day, and not to mention it was a crazy one at that. But I got a feeling that during my days to come when working at the park...it's going to be anything but regular.


	2. The Power

**The Power**

After my first day of work, I told my aunt how it went well, but I left out some parts of the story and almost getting myself fired yesterday. But other than that, work went well, and not to mention before Benson got back, me, Mordecai, and Rigby, managed to finish cleaning up before he got even angrier, which I could at least count my lucky stars that I've still got my job without losing it on the first day.

Anyway, since I've got my own room at the house where Mordecai and Rigby currently have their own, my room was right next to there's. It took me about a month to get myself a bed, drawer, a desk, and a medium-sized bookshelf. Ever since I moved in with my aunt, I brought some of my books that I owned from the last placed I lived and moved it once again at the house where I now work at.

But since last month, I now started to make some friends. Pops was the easiest, sure he was an old timer, but I could tell he had a heart of gold and sometimes...be a kid at heart. Skips was a nice guy who knew a lot, I actually visited him a couple of times, I asked him how he knows a lot, but all he does is shrug and say "I've seen a lot of things", it wasn't very cryptic, but I didn't want to pry. Instead I asked him the little things like magic and monsters, now that got me somewhere, but he did warn me not to play with magic if I ever see it, he also told me that the world around me isn't what it appears to be. I kinda figured that part out during the incident that happened on my first day at work, but somehow I got a feeling that there must be more of this so-called magic. But I guess I could care less, I mean, there's a lot of things I probably wouldn't understand.

Now anyway, about Benson...eh, I think he's more of an acquaintance. He's more of the hard-to-be-a-friend type of guy, but I think if I wait for another month or two, I'll just have to wait and see. After all, he is my boss. As for Mordecai and Rigby, after our first meeting together...there actually pretty fun to hang out with. Whenever I'm not working, those two have ways to make something fun and slack off a bit. Well...maybe perhaps too much, because sometimes every now and then they always slack off, and it's not the first time Benson had to yell at those two and threatening them to be fired. But sometimes when I get caught in their messes, I usually bail them out sometimes by helping them work.

But after an entire month so far, things were turning out swell.

Speaking of swell, I was riding my bike that I brought from my aunt's back at the apartment. I just got back from the bookstore and I got myself a new book that was hanging on the bike's handle with my hand keeping a grip on it. After going inside, I decided to read my new book since I don't have any work at the moment. But then I hear Mordecai and Rigby screaming.

I had no idea what was going on, even after I reached the stairs I called, "Guys."

The door opens and out pops Rigby, looking around he notices me as I wave to him, "Hey there."

Rigby gasps then slams the door.

My eyebrow cocks in confusion and I scratch the side of my head. Placing my ear at the door, I hear Mordecai's voice, "Dude, who was that?"

"It's Barney, he's here!"

"Oh man, worst timing for him to be here!"

Now I was really concerned, something was up and as usual, I gotta help them in any way I can. Tapping at the door, I answered, "Hey guys, what's going on in there?"

"Ah, nothing!" I hear Mordecai said.

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Rigby said.

I had a feeling that something wasn't fine in there, the reason why was because they screamed. "Then why did you freak out all the sudden?"

I heard them "uhing", almost likely there trying to come up with some story.

"We were watching wrestling."

"Yeah, just me and my bud."

Crossing my arms, I nodded at that. Seriously, that's the best they can come up with. Trying a different question I asked, "Really, then why did Rigby slam the door in my face. It looked like to me he was panicking."

I didn't hear another comment from them knowing they were trying to hide something from me.

"Alright, I'm coming in, I want to see what's going on."

Gripping the door handle I was about to open it, but I felt the weight being pushed. Are they seriously trying to keep me out? I am their friend after all, and as the saying goes "friends stick together".

"No, no dude, everything is fine!"

"Yeah man, there's no reason for you to come in here!"

Actually there was a reason, and these guys are seriously not letting me in, now I know there trying to keep me from knowing. But honestly, sure my relationship with those two is a little slow, but hey, I am trying to be good friends with those two. "C'mon you guys, I'm trying to help you out here. So…" Charging at their door with my shoulder I yelled, "EXCUSE ME!"

I hear two bodies land on the floor as I open the door all the way. I looked at Mordecai and Rigby who were sprawled on the floor, landed on their fronts since I charged through, and they both turned at me while rubbing the backs of their heads as Mordecai says, "Dude, what the H man!"

"Well, you could've at least let me in," I said while closing the door, then crossing my arms. "It wasn't going to kill you to let me know what's going on."

Looking around, I notice there were straps of cloth tied to the drawers then at the filing cabinet, looking down I noticed a wrestling doll on the floor and then I notice more pieces of cloth tied on the bed. Putting two and two together, I realized they were playing wrestling with a doll as there opponent. "Seriously," I chuckled slightly while covering my mouth. "Aren't you guys a little old to be playing like that?" While nodding, I notice there wall had a hole, deciding to get a closer look, Rigby decides to block my view.

Cocking my eyebrow and crossing my arms again, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Rigby shrugs his shoulders, then leans back while placing his hands on his head, "just chillaxing on the wall."

"Alright, move over."

Rigby just moves an inch.

"Okay, now you're just acting silly, move over."

Moving Rigby away, he yells, "Wait, don't look!"

Too late, already have.

Looking at it, the hole was huge, what did they do, throw their own bodies at the wall?

Giving them a confused look, I said to them, "Seriously, this is the reason why you don't want me to help?"

"No man," Mordecai sighs, "it's not that."

"Is it about Benson?"

"Well," Rigby says while rubbing his arm, "yeah something like that."

I see what they mean.

"Oh, so you think I'm going to rat you out over this." I pointed my thumb behind me to simplify.

Before Mordecai could say something, I stop him by raising my hand. "Ah, before you say anything. The answer is no, I'm not going to rat you out over to Benson."

"No dude, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" I asked Rigby.

Mordecai sighs then says, "We don't want you getting in trouble because of us."

"Huh?"

I was surprised to hear him say that, but Mordecai continued explaining, "The last time you helped us, which I'll admit was really cool what you did, you almost got fired because of us."

"Yeah," Rigby said, joining in, "it wouldn't be fair if you got fired for what we did, so we thought it would be best if you didn't help us."

Oh, so that's why...they were worried that I would get fired because of them.

"Guys," I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose, "I understand your concern for me, but it's my decision what I do. So if I decide to help you guys, even if it risks getting fired, I'll do what I think is best."

They gave me surprised looks, not knowing that I would go that far for them. Shrugging my shoulders, I said to them, "Besides, I think your cool hanging out with."

"Dude…"

I put my hand up, silencing Rigby, "It's cool, you don't have to say anything. I mean, sure we have hung out a little bit and our relationship is a little slow. But hey, I can at least try to make some new friends."

They both smiled at me.

"Now then," I rubbed my nose then sniffed, "what happened you guys?"

"Well…"

Mordecai explained to me that they were play-wrestling, he wanted to go to work first, but Rigby convinced him to play wrestling with that doll, he also tells me that he slam dunked Rigby on a trampoline, which made the hole in the wall right before I arrived.

"Wow," I whistled, "you made the right choice in choosing to do work, but made a poor decision in playing wrestling."

"I know," Mordecai groans while covering his face, "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Rigby and gone out to do some work. But no, let's wrestle this stupid doll it'll be fun."

"But it was fun." Rigby said.

I sighed, "Sure it may be fun for you, but someone could get hurt, or worse..." I pointed my thumb to simplify the hole. "Like that for example."

"He's right," Mordecai says, "we're twenty-three years old, we shouldn't be busting holes in walls, were going to get fired for this."

"You mean your going to get fired for this." Rigby points out.

"What?"

"Your the one who threw me to hard, you hole!"

"Don't call me a hole, your the hole who wanted to wrestle!"

"Okay stop!" I said to them. "It doesn't matter who started this hole, both of you are at fault here for wrestling, so in short terms. Your both going to get fired for screwing up!"

Rigby was going to say something, but Mordecai covers his mouth, "Dude, he has a point."

Rigby pushes Mordecai's arm away from him then says, "Okay." He sighs then continues, "Now how in the H are we going to fix this S?"

"That's easy," I say to them, "just buy some concrete, slam it to the wall, and bam, good as new. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, maybe to you." Mordecai sighed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, even if we get the concrete, we don't even know how to use it."

"I do, I know how."

Both of them gave me a surprised look.

"Whoa, seriously?" Rigby said.

"Yeah, in fact I could teach you guys how to handle it. That's once we do get the supplies we need."

"Uh, yeah," Mordecai scratches the back of his head, "that's also going to be a problem. Because, we don't have any money."

He looks over to Rigby, "Unless you have some money."

"No," Rigby said glumly, "besides I don't even know how much it costs to fix a hole like this."

"Close to 300 or 800 dollars." I said, "Maybe even higher, depending on how bad this hole is."

"What!" They both said in unison.

"Dude that's crazy!" Mordecai says.

"Yeah man," Rigby also says, "why does it have to be that expensive!"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Money doesn't come cheap."

"Well don't you have any money?" Mordecai asked.

"Nah, sorry man," I nodded while showing them my new book that was still in the bag, "already used it to buy this cool new book."

"Ah dude, books are so boring."

Rigby's arm got punched by Mordecai, making him groan.

"What Rigby really meant was. What kind of book did you get?"

"Here, see for yourself."

I took the book out of the bag, and gave it to him.

"No way!" Mordecai gasped.

"What, what is it?" Rigby asked.

"Look, dude!"

Mordecai was showing Rigby the book. What they were seeing was a red book that had a black skull with yellow fire surrounding it, and the title was called: _Hell's Game by: Barker Cleaver_.

"Dude, remember the movie we used to watch?"

"Not really," Rigby shrugged, "can't say I remember much."

"Dude, that movie was scary back then. I heard that it was based on a book, but I haven't really read it."

I took my book back and said, "That's because you guys don't know the joy in reading books."

Putting the book back in the bag, I continued, "Anyway, let's not get out of topic. Don't you guys have any money?"

"No, not one." Mordecai said.

"Seriously, not a single penny."

They both nodded at me.

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose, "Honestly, did you guys burn holes in your pockets?" There were going to say something, but I cut them off, "You know what, don't answer that, forget I asked."

I honestly wonder what they do with their money? Do they waste it by buying games and other useless junk? It wasn't any of my business, so I decided to put it out of my mind.

"Well, there's only one solution now."

"Wait, I know exactly what your about to say, because I know what your thinking."

"Oh really," I said to Mordecai while crossing my arms. "Care to elaborate?"

Mordecai smiled then said, "We convince Benson to give us raises so we can afford the tools to fix this wall."

I was surprised, it seemed Mordecai got the right idea.

"Dude," Rigby said, "you are a genius! Of course raises!"

I clapped a little bit. "Very good Mordecai, that's using your noodle."

"Okay guys here's-"

"Let me stop you there." Rigby interrupted. "Because I know what your about to say."

"Oh really, Rigby," I said. "What's Mordecai about to say?"

"Simple...hamboning."

"Huh?" I gave Rigby an odd look.

"What?" Mordecai had the same look I did. I had no idea what "hamboning" was, or why would Rigby suggest that?

"Barney, pretend that your Benson."

I shrugged my shoulders then said, "Okay."

"Now, we just go up to Benson and we be all like, 'We both want raises'."

Turning his attention back at me, I realized what he meant by "hamboning" as he began by slapping his body rhythmically and advancing towards me as he starts slapping my body as well. Glaring at him, and knowing this was a stupid idea, I slapped Rigby on top of his head, making him cry "Ow" as I said, "If I was Benson, I'd say no."

"Dude, he's right," Mordecai says, "we just need to ask him for a raise and just explain all the-"

"No, no, no, that's not gonna work! What are you 65?" He bends down while clutching his back, pretending he was old, "Excuse me sir, can I have a raise?"

I snorted while covering my mouth, I'll admit that was funny.

"Come on! I'm telling you guys, hamboning."

"No Rigby," I said. "That's never gonna work."

"That's because you haven't tried it yet."

He began to use his "hamboning" on me again, and as he began to slap my body again, I slapped him on his head again as he cried "Ow", then I began to slap his head in a drum like beat, my way of hamboning him as he waved his arms and yelled, "Quit it!"

It was Mordecai's turn to snort at the way I did to Rigby while covering his beak.

"Then first of all, stop 'hamboning' me and I won't hambone you, and two, it's annoying and it's distracting!"

"Rigby, he's right," Mordecai said. "That's never gonna work."

"Hamboning will save your life someday!" Rigby said to Mordecai, "It'll be all like, 'What, you trying to mug me'."

He began to hambone himself as he makes his way to Mordecai then slaps his body a bit, making me nod at how stupid this sounds.

"No!" Mordecai yelled as he shoves Rigby's arms away from him, "Were not doing that!"

"Indeed we're not," I said to Rigby as I bend down. "So get this through to your tiny brain." I tapped his head while he shoves it away and glares. "Hamboning is not a good idea, it'll only make Benson angry so that's out of the question."

"Fine," Rigby's ears drooped in defeat. "You got any better ideas?"

"Yeah, we convince Benson, plain and simple." I _psht_ at that, "It's not like you can sing it to him and make him give you a raise."

Rigby's ears pricked up as he gasps then grabs my face with his paws. "Barney, you're a genius!"

I gave him a confused look, "I...I am?"

"Yeah, I know what to do."

He runs on all fours as he goes to a pile of clothes at the corner of the wall. I haven't noticed it until now recently. But seriously, doesn't he know anything about cleaning up? But while thinking about what he was getting out from that pile, I stand back up and looked at Mordecai, hoping he knew the answer, but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you ready for raises?"

We turn our attention back to Rigby as he shows us a red electronic keyboard. Seriously, how did he get it?

"Wo-o-o-oah, how did you get that?" Mordecai asked, who had the same thought I did.

"I have my methods." Rigby chuckled.

I crossed my arms and cocked my eyebrow, I had a funny feeling he didn't buy it from some store.

"I don't know dude," Mordecai says, "how's that gonna get us raises?"

"Yeah, how's that gonna work?" I said.

He sets down the keyboard. "Just come check it out." He motions us to get close as we bend down and look at it. Rigby starts playing it as electronic music began playing. I was impressed, the keyboard had some great music. But still, I had this weird feeling about this thing, and just how is this going to get them raises.

"This is the answer to all our problems." Mordecai says as he rubs the keyboard.

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop you right there guys. Do you even know how to play this thing?"

"No," Rigby answered, "but we can hit this button," he points to a button. "And it'll play for us."

"Yeah man," Mordecai said. "Unless you know how to play?"

I sigh as I hand him my bag containing the book, "Here, hold this."

As Mordecai was holding the book, I sat close to the keyboard. It was a long time since I last played a keyboard or piano, but let's see if I still got it. I cracked my knuckles, then took a deep breath, my fingers near the keys as I started playing the music. It followed the beats to my fingers each time I pressed one, and ended it as the sound went _ba-bump_. I looked at my friends as I nodded at them. Yep, still got it though as Rigby's jaw dropped and Mordecai's beak dropped in shock.

"Oh, I made your jaws drop! Oh, yeah I did!"

I place there jaws back up as Rigby came to first as he says, "Dude...that was awesome!"

"Yeah man," Mordecai joined in, "you never told us you could play a keyboard!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I play all sorts of instruments, but the one I like best." I play an air guitar to show them my reason, "Is a guitar, baby!"

"Woah!" They said in unison.

"Still, do you guys really think that'll work."

They both looked at each other, then back at me.

"Yes," Mordecai says. "Yes we do."

I sighed as I relented, "Alight fine, but if this doesn't work, you need to convince Benson. No excuses, understand."

They both nodded to me in agreement.

"Okay then," I rub my hands together. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Hold it," Mordecai stops me, "first we need to name her." He turns his attention next to Rigby. "Speaking of which, have you named her yet?"

"Actually, I thought you could do the honors."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You know," Mordecai looks at the keyboard. "I've always wanted to date a girl named...The Power."

"The Power?" Me and Rigby said.

Mordecai nods his head.

I shrug my shoulders, "I think it sounds cool, what do you think?" I asked Rigby.

"I like it."

Light began to shine on the keyboard as I covered my eyes. After the little light show, the name "The Power" was etched on the keyboard. Now my weirdness just went up a notch, 'cause now I have a bigger feeling this is no ordinary keyboard.

But what a second…

Oh geez, I just played the darn thing and I have no clue what I just did!

"Cool!" My two friends says.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

I was sitting on the grass with the keyboard named "The Power" on my lap. We've been going at this for almost an hour.

"Alright, this time with feeling."

"Yeah, yeah, ready?"

"Yeah, ready Barney?"

I sighed as I answered Mordecai, "Yeah."

"5,6,7,8!"

That was my cue as I started playing the keyboard, paying close attention to what my friends showed me when playing the keyboard as they ended it by saying, "Give us a raise, loser!" After I finished, which must've been like the twentieth time already, they both chuckled as I groaned while pinching the bridge of my nose. This was completely stupid, I knew I should've just tried harder to convince them to talk to Benson about a raise.

"Hey, its Pops." Rigby says as I look up and see him.

"Hello!"

"Hey Pops, what's up?" Mordecai greeted.

"Is that the sound of music I hear?"

Mordecai and Rigby huddled up on me.

"Guys, let's use The Power on Pops."

"No way Rigby, out of the question."

"C'mon Barney, at least try."

"I don't know Rigby." Mordecai said, "I'm kinda with Barney on this, Pops is kind of weird."

We look as we notice Pops staring at a butterfly. It's like I said, Pops was a kid at heart, but he at least has a good spirit, that I can always tell.

"Exactly, at least we can test it out on him, and he won't get mad at us if it doesn't work."

He does have a point, Pops was never the type of person to get mad at somebody. He was just too good.

"Okay," Mordecai agreed, "but let's not call him a loser."

"Why not?"

"He's sensitive, I don't want him to cry, I just want him to give us a raise."

"Yeah," I said to Rigby, "you wouldn't want somebody to call you a loser."

"No." Rigby sighed, "Okay, let's do it."

We turn our attention back to Pops as Rigby says, "Pops, check it!"

"Barney, hit it!" Mordecai says.

"5,6,7,8!" I said as I start playing the music.

They started dancing as they ended it without saying loser to him, "Give us a raise, Pops!"

Pops chuckled a bit, clearly enjoying the music, "Good show, and good show to you as well Barney! Jolly good show!"

I took a small bow to him.

"A pay increase, yes, yes, of course! Just let me get my bill fold."

He takes out his wallet, but to my surprise, instead of dollars...it was lollipops. Seriously, doesn't Pops know anything about money?

"Butterscotch ripple?"

He offers two of those lollipops to Mordecai and Rigby, who then take it from him. Then Pops comes over to me as he takes out another lollipop as he says, "I think you deserve this as well, for being such a great pianist." I shrug my shoulders then take it from him. I mean, he did offer it to me and I guess I couldn't refuse such generosity.

"Ta-ta!" Pops said as he left us.

We didn't say anything for a couple of seconds...until I broke the silence. "Well that went well." I put my lollipop that Pops gave me in my pocket.

"Guys, I think that just worked." Mordecai said

"Yeah, I know." Rigby says.

"I mean, if Pops wasn't so weird he might've given us actual money."

"Totally."

"Whoa, time out for a second you guys." I said to them as I formed a T-shape from my hands, "That was just too easy, I mean, Pops was just too good for his...well own good."

"Exactly," Rigby said to me, "which means it actually works. Now we could definitely get our raises!"

"Dude, he's right," Mordecai also says. "This plan rules, we should definitely try it on Benson!"

"I don't know, you guys." I said with doubt in my voice.

I look at the keyboard that was still sitting on my lap. I couldn't shake off this feeling with this thing. Standing up as I carried the keyboard, I said, "I think we should just call this whole thing off. I'm going to carry this thing somewhere else."

As I was walking, Mordecai and Rigby literally jumped off the ground and ran right in front of me.

"No dude, we need you!"

"Yeah man, I mean, where are you going to take The Power at?"

Now that Rigby mentioned it, there was one person that came to me...That person was Skips, he may know more about this than I do. But I didn't want to involve my two friends with this keyboard so I said to them, "That's for me to know, and you guys not to find out."

As I started to walk away from them again, they blocked my path as Mordecai says, "Dude, what's up with you, why are you acting this way?"

I sighed as I answered him, "I'm worried man. About this plan and about this." I pointed at the keyboard.

"What it's just a keyboard." Rigby said.

"Yeah, and where did you get it from, hm?"

"Like I said, I have my methods." Rigby chuckles.

"Oh really, did you get it from a store? Did you get it from a pawn shop? Did you get it from a yard sale?" As I gave Rigby my list of questions, the only answer he could give me was "uh". I grew a serious face as I gave him a serious question, "Did you steal it from somebody?"

He gave me shocking look...then gave me his answer, "Uh...no."

I knew he was lying, from the look on his face, or even if he tries to hide it from me, I could see it in his eyes. Rigby shakes off his stupor as he changes the subject, "Look man, the point is, what are you so worried about?"

"Yeah man," Mordecai said. "What's wrong with it that's got you so worried?"

I point at the top of the keyboard that had the name "The Power" etched at it as I explained, "The name appearing, Pops giving us lollipops, not only does this seem weird, but doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope." They said in unison.

I was surprised as I cocked my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Huh?" I scratched the side of my head.

Mordecai places his feathered hand on my shoulder. "Look dude, if you're that worried then do us a solid and help us get our raise, then let us have it."

"I don't know?"

"C'mon Barney, please?" Rigby begged, "We need you, just do it for us, then will leave you alone, and besides," Rigby shrugged, "we like The Power, and if you don't like then let us have it."

I sighed, "Alright, but promise me that you'll be careful you guys, you don't know what this thing will do."

"Okay, we promise, right Rigby?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright," I sighed again, "let's get this over with."

We walked away as we went to find Benson. I just hope that karma doesn't slap me in the face.

* * *

We found Benson at the garage, the reason why was because the cart was parked right next to it.

"Alright Barney," Mordecai says, "you know what to do."

"Alright, but I strongly suggest that-"

I was cut off when Benson opened the door, carrying a garden noe and garden sheer.

"Quick man, go, go!"

Mordecai and Rigby quickly shoved me, making me move fast as I said in annoyment, "Ok, ok, I'm going already, geez!"

I walk over to Benson with the keyboard still in my hand.

"Yo, Benson!"

Benson turns his attention to me, "Ah, Barney, what a surprise, I was just on my way looking for you, I need you to handle something."

"Ah, yeah can you hold that thought, there's something I need to show you."

I pulled out the keyboard as Benson sees it.

"Wow, where did you get that?"

"Just listen and watch."

I played the keyboard as Benson nods, clearly liking how I'm playing the keyboard.

"Wow, not bad Barney, your really good at that."

As I continued to play, I look over to Mordecai and Rigby while they were hiding behind a tree. Mordecai nods at me, knowing what I must do next. I sighed as I said in an unenthusiastic voice, "5,6,7,8!"

"Huh?"

Mordecai and Rigby came out of their hiding place and did their dance, just like they practiced.

"Barney, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry man, I have to do a solid for them."

Benson turns his attention back towards them as Mordecai and Rigby finished by pointing at him and saying, "Give us a raise, loser!"

After I finished the music, I groaned and slapped myself. That's it, those two are so going to get-

"Y'know, you guys have been working harder, I think you deserve a raise."

Yeah, their going to get a r-Wait what!

"We can negotiate your new rates later in the week," Benson takes out his wallet and digs out some dollars, "but for now, how's twenty bucks sound?" He shows Mordecai and Rigby two twenty-dollar bills each as they had the same look as I did, shocked looks. After they've taken the two bills, Benson turns his attention to me, "I think you deserve a raise as well Barney, for being a great musician." He takes out another twenty-dollar bill, I was still shocked, but my body moved as I grabbed the bill with my two fingers.

"Keep up the good work, and that goes double for you as well Barney."

Benson left us while I still had a shocked expression. I was like this for over a minute as I saw a feathered hand wave in front of my face.

"Dude, you okay?" Mordecai said to me.

I was too shocked as I said flabbergasted, "But how...I just...I thought...how...huh!" My jaw drops after what just happened.

"Oh, we made your jaw drop!" Mordecai said.

"Oh, yeah we did!" Rigby finishes for him.

Mordecai closes my jaw.

They both chuckle as Rigby says, "Do you realize what this means?"

"We can fix the hole?"

"No, we can do everything we ever wanted!"

While those two were discussing, I looked at the keyboard. Now I know for a fact this thing was not normal. Not only had the weirdness level hit the roof, but my bad feeling just hit the max as well. "I don't know you guys, you can count me out on this."

"Really," Rigby said, "your going to miss out on all the fun!"

"Remember, the solid."

"Oh, yeah."

I hand Mordecai the keyboard, but held on tight first, making him look at me as I gave him a serious look, "Remember the promise you made to be careful with this." I let go of it as Mordecai was now holding The Power.

I back up slightly, then turn around in a slight jog, but Mordecai yells, "Wait dude!"

I turn around and face him.

"Tell us, what is that you always wanted?"

That was surprising, but I shrugged as I told him, "Well, there was this new guitar that caught my eye a few days ago. It's called: The Blue Thunder, it's got great music, and not to mention the coloring of it along with the streak of lightning etched on it. It's really great for anyone who loves guitars."

Right before I was about to shove off, Rigby asks, "Dude, where are you going?"

"Uh…"I thought for a moment as I came up with an answer, "I'm going to find some work, be careful with it guys, and don't do anything stupid."

I took off in a run. I didn't like to lie, but I had to for this case. The place where I was really going...was Skips' place, and I pray to God he knows what to do.

* * *

After I arrived at Skips' place, I took a moment to catch my breath after running all the way to his house. I started banging on the door, trying to get his attention, but Skips didn't open the door as I started banging it again. Man, my nerves were shot, so I decided to take out the lollipop that Pops gave me as I took off the wrapping and started sucking on it.

Huh, the butterscotch ripple flavor actually tasted good. However, I like exquisite candied lollipops better, but other than that I've never actually tasted other candies other than the exquisite ones made by professional candy makers. But don't ask why I know about exquisite candies, that's something for another time.

Anyway, while savoring the flavor and calming down my nerves a bit, I started banging on Skips' door, but again he didn't answer, what if he wasn't-

"Hey, why are you banging on my door?"

I yelped as I turn around sharply while my back was against the door as I see Skips.

"Geez man, don't scare me like that!" I took a deep breath to calm my beating heart.

"I see, there's something wrong, and you went to find me?"

"Huh?" I cocked my eyebrow.

"You ran all the way out here, just to know what's going on and what's about to happen. But you need my help to do it."

I was surprised, he has great deduction skills.

"Uh, yeah and Skips," I take out the lollipop. "We need to talk, it's something important."

* * *

We were walking around the park as I explained to Skips about the keyboard. I've even showed him the lollipop that Pops gave me, and the twenty-dollar bill that I kept in my wallet from where Benson literally just gave me a raise as proof to my story.

"Mm-hmm," Skips nods his head in acknowledging my story. "Yeah, I've seen this somewhere before."

"You have?"

"Yeah, this is no ordinary keyboard that you described, it's definitely magical."

I knew it, I knew the keyboard was acting strange so it had to be magical!

"This keyboard has the power to grant any who so desire, but the way you described it, there are two ways. It has to be when someone is facing the user so they could do what the user asks for, or by granting anything they ever wish for by playing it."

I whistled, "Wow, it's kind of like a genie in a lamp, instead of granting three wishes, you get an unlimited amount of wishes."

Skips shrugs, "Yeah, something like that."

"One question?" I said, "How come I was given the stuff since I never said anything or wished for anything?"

"I'm not sure," Skips shrugged, "maybe the magic works differently when playing the keyboard. Wait a minute...you didn't actually play it did you?"

"Well, just a little, but I didn't know it was magical at first until I had this feeling."

He sighs then reaches his hand. "Alright, let's see it."

"Huh?" I gave him a confused look. "See what?"

"The keyboard, don't you have it?"

"Uhhh?" I scratched the back of my head as I explain, "I kind of...gave it to Mordecai and Rigby."

He gives me a serious look while crossing his arms and nods his head.

"Hey, I had to do a solid!" I raised both my hands in defense. "That thing was making me nervous, and besides," I _psht_ , "they promised they would be careful with it. It's not like there going to go stir crazy with it."

We heard laughter coming our way, we look up as we see Mordecai and Rigby flying...Yes, _flying_ while running through the air. Okay, I stand corrected, there going stir crazy, after what I just told them they don't know what that thing will do.

"You really need to not trust people when making a promise." Skips says.

"What, how the heck was I supposed to know?" I sighed, "What do we do once we get the keyboard from them?"

"Leave that to me."

"One other thing, what happens if they go overboard with it?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

We stood right in the middle from where Mordecai and Rigby were running as they crashed right into Skips, dropping the keyboard that Rigby held.

"You guys shouldn't be doing what you just did."

"What," Rigby says, "the flying or the hole?"

"What hole?"

Rigby looks at me then asks, "Barney, what are you doing here?"

I sighed as I answered him, "I told Skips."

"What, you ratted us out!"

"Not cool bro!" Mordecai says.

"No, I said I wasn't going to rat you guys out over to Benson, and it's nothing like that!"

"Barney, what's going on?" Skips asked. "What are they talking about, and what did they mean about you ratting them out over to Benson?"

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Look, this is something personal, and I don't think you should know-"

"5,6,7,8!"

We turn our attention back to them as they began to sing in unison.

 _Using The Power in your faces_

 _Sending y'all back to your places_

They were pointing at their crotches while continuing.

 _Don't look at our crotches_

 _While we synchronize our watches_

They began to make there watches do _beeping_ sounds, making their own flow of music while also saying " _bweep-boo"_ then they got into our faces while also saying " _beep-beep"_.

 _"Synchronized!"_

I look at Skips while giving him an odd look as he shrugs his shoulders.

They took out red shirts while putting them on as they made the air in their bellies go up and down while also pushing it.

 _"Go away guys, it's time for you to go away!"_

 **(Mordecai)** : " _It's time for y'all to go to your room!"_ His air belly points straight at us.

 **(Rigby)** : " _Yeah guys, it's time for y'all to go to the moon!"_ His air belly also points straight at us.

I felt kind of funny, I look down as I was lifted up slightly, then my body merged with Skips and like a hole being sucked up...we literally disappeared!

We both screamed while facing forwards, then vanish again. I first landed on Skips' chest then rolled on the strangely soft ground. I groaned while Skips asked me, "Barney, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I stood up then dusted myself. "Just a little sore, but I'll live."

We look around as we see nothing more but hills and craters. However, when I looked up, the whole sky was completely dark with some many stars twinkling in the night sky. But this was so weird, I've never been this close to seeing the stars, not since I've been camping several times before in my life.

But a gasp escapes my lips for what I saw next…

The earth was right there in the dark sky, but what a second, this isn't just some dark sky, it was space, _literally_ outer space!

That would also mean...were literally on the moon!

My fists clench as my teeth chomp down on the stick of my lollipop while looking at the earth. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I look at Skips as he asks, "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." I said with tension in my voice. "Once we figure out how to get off of this rock...I'M GOING TO FRICKING KILL MORDECAI AND RIGBY!"

Skips winced as I finished yelling as I took some deep breaths.

"Feel better?"

I took another deep breath as I answered, "Yes." However, I noticed something odd as I sniffed the air, "Wait a second?"

"What, what's wrong?"

I took a few testy breaths and noticed I'm actually breathing in outer space while on the moon. "I don't get it. How come we're not suffocating to death?"

Skips thought for a second as he says, "It could be the magic of the keyboard that's keeping us alive."

Something landed hard on my head as I yelled "Ouch!" then landed right in front of me. While massaging my head, I look down as I see a roller skate. "How this get here?" I picked up the roller skate as Skips looks at what I'm holding...but then another roller skate just drops right next to me. "What the…"

We look up as we notice something dropping on top of us. We both yelped as we jumped away in different directions, I look as I noticed a red rocket that crashed from where we were as it was smoking. I get up and turn around, only to yelp again as something yellow crashed right onto my chest as I collapsed, but then I hear the sound of quacking as I look and notice a duck was on my chest as it climbed off along with a bunch of baby ducks as well. Seriously though, how did they get here?

I stand back up again as I look around and notice other junk started appearing, but then I felt something wet on the tip of my white sneakers. Looking down, it was some kind of brown water that was going like a stream, following it...I noticed a machine. Going over to it, I knelt down as I place my hand in it and tasted it..."Soda? How did this get here?"

Skips comes over to me as I look at him and asked, "What's going on here?"

"I have no idea."

I felt a weird tremor.

"Uh, Skips, please tell me that you felt that?"

He nods at me as we felt the tremor getting closer and closer to us. We turn around slowly...then my eyes widen and my jaw drops, dropping the lollipop that was in my mouth.

"Oh my God!"

We were looking at a very big, but bizarre creature that had Rigby's body, Mordecai's tail feathers, a golden belt buckle, and had a face that looked just like the face of that doll that I noticed not too long ago.

"Skips, what is that thing?"

The creature looks at us.

"I don't know."

"Please tell me you got an idea?"

"Yeah, just one..."

The creature roars.

"RUN!"

We took off in a sprint as the monster was chasing us.

"Barney, split up, it can't catch us if we go in different directions!"

I nodded as I went left while Skips went in the opposite direction of where I was going. However, I felt a tremor as I sneaked a peek behind me as the monster was chasing me.

"Seriously, why me!?"

I lost my balance as I tripped and fell on my front. I turned around while trying to crawl away from it, but it was no use, the monster was literally right in front of me as it was reaching down towards me. But it didn't come close as it stopped for a minute as a rock was thrown at the back of its head, it turns around and faces Skips as it roars and began making his way to him.

"Barney, go!"

"But Skips I-"

"Just go!"

Skips began backing away as the monster was slowly coming towards him. I only glared at the beast because I didn't want Skips to get hurt. I stood up as I crouched low, then with a powerful burst I ran fast while yelling "Hey!" to the creature. The monster looks at me as I made a powerful leap and bring my kick out.

"Waaaaachaaaaaa!" I cry out as my kick connects, but the monster brings out its arm in defense, but couldn't prepare the shockwave that it felt as it was pushed back slightly. I couldn't believe it, that monster can actually take a hit! Using both my legs, I push myself away from its arm as I land on the ground while somersaulting. Now I know you're wondering how I was able to do that? But that's something I'll tell you later in the story.

Anyway, while somersaulting, I backflipped as my feet skidded on the ground and my hands digging on the ground, breathing heavily as I came to a complete stop.

"Whoa, dude that was cool!"

I look behind me as I see Benson who had a shocked expression with Rigby next to him holding-Wait a minute, Rigby! I glared at him as I made my way to him, ignoring Benson as I grabbed Rigby and shook him while saying, "You little S I'm going to F-ing kill you, and once I'm finished with you, Mordecai is so dead!"

"Barney!" Benson yelled while grabbing my shoulder, "Easy, you can kill Mordecai and Rigby later, right now we need to get Skips!"

The monster roared as I look behind me as the monster had Skips in its hand. Looking at Rigby I said to him, "This isn't over yet." Then I dropped him into ground.

Rigby places The Power in front of us as we bend down. The monster roared again as Benson yelled, "C'mon!"

"Give me a break, I have to come up with the words y'know!"

He muttered as he was trying to come up with some words. I grabbed Rigby on his shoulder and said, "Hurry it up, it doesn't take that long to come up with the lyrics!"

"Don't rush me!"

It took him a few seconds as Rigby said, "Okay, I got it!"

He starts playing the keyboard as he sang, " _G-G-G-Go away big monster, Go-Go-"_

All the sudden, I hear the music for just a second...then it faded away and died.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"What?"

Rigby plays the keyboard again, and not a single strand of music was heard. This is not good.

"Dude, I think the batteries just died."

I slapped Rigby upside his head as he rubs it. "Ya think, you idiot!"

The monster roars again as I stood up. "Okay, new plan, we need to distract this thing...What a second?" After I mentioned the word "distract" I remembered what I said to Rigby and what he said to me.

 _"Hamboning will save your life someday!"_

 _"It's annoying and it's distracting."_

 _"That's because you haven't tried it yet."_

 _"It'll be all like, 'What, you trying to mug me'."_

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose at how stupid this plan is...but it's the only plan we got.

"You got the same idea I got, hm?" Rigby said while elbowing my hip slightly.

I sighed again, "Yes Rigby, and this time I'm going to try it." I bend down as I shoved my finger into his chest, "But don't think your going to get out of this one, you and Mordecai are still dead meat. Understand?"

Rigby nods at me.

"Good." I crouched down, then sprinted. "Now let's go!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

While sprinting, Rigby manages to catch up to me by running on all fours. "Dude, how can you run this fast?"

"A lot of practice."

We look as the monster opens its mouth and was about to swallow Skips.

"Noooooo!" Me and Rigby said.

I skid my feet on the ground as I came right next to the monsters leg while Rigby was on the other. Ah man, I can't believe I have to do this, I'll probably look stupid while doing it, but hey, at least this'll save Skips.

Me and Rigby were hamboning on the monsters legs, I look as the monster notices us. Seeing this chance for Skips, he uses his strength as he pushes open the monsters hand, drops to the ground and skips his way to Rigby first as he grabs him, making the monster miss them as it slams a fist on the ground. It turns its attention back to me as I stop hamboning it. The monster raises its next fist as I jump away at the last second and roll away when the fist came down. Looking ahead, they were already driving the cart away with the others who also arrived, while Skips who was carrying Rigby made it to the cart. "Hey!" I get up and run fast while waving my arms. "Wait for me!"

They turn around as Skips reaches his hand out and yells, "Barney, grab on!"

I grab ahold of Skips as he pulls me into the cart as Mordecai was the one who drove.

I looked behind as the monster was literally right on our tail!

"Use your keyboard!" Skips said.

"The batteries are dead."

"Guys!" I yelled, "Hurry up, it's getting closer!"

I heard something get smashed as I looked and notice Skips hit the inside of the cart and pulls out some electrical wires that was sparking with electricity. He shoves it in the hole of the keyboard, a light beeps as the keyboard was back to full power.

"Play it!"

Rigby starts playing the keyboard as we all chanted, " _Take us home, take us home, take us home, take us home!"_

We all vanish, leaving the cart behind as we were pulled forward while we all screamed. Then we all crash landed hard on the floor as I hear the sound of cracking walls coming apart then dust slightly surrounding us as it dissipated. I coughed slightly as I sit up, looking around, I noticed we were back at Mordecai and Rigby's room, but unfortunately...their entire walls were completely destroyed as it was showing the wood here and there.

I hear Rigby laughing while raising the keyboard, "Ha, ha, ha, we did it, yeah!"

Benson snatches the keyboard from Rigby. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Nope, you sent both Skips and Barney to the moon, so the least you can do is give them your keyboard. Right Skips?" He hands the keyboard to Skips as he answers "Right."

"Right Barney?" Benson asks me as I stand up and march my way next to Skips.

"Yeah."

I looked over to Skips while he still had the keyboard and asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just this..."

He knees it, breaking the keyboard in two as Mordecai and Rigby groaned at there destroyed keyboard. But me, I just sighed in relief, I was glad that The Power was gone, that thing was just too dangerous for anyone to use.

"And let's have it." Benson says.

"What?" Rigby asks.

His face turns beat red as he shouts, "THE TWENTY DOLLARS THAT YOU TWO CONNED OUT OF ME WITH THAT STUPID KEYBOARD CRAP! I know you still got it, now give it back."

Rigby sighs as both of them took out the twenty-dollars they got as they hand it back to Benson.

Benson's red face goes away for the moment as he turns his attention to me. "Barney-"

"You don't have to say anything." I cut him off as I take out my wallet, to tell you the truth, I actually had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this little scheme that those two planned. "I'm truly sorry for what happened today, and to show you how much I deeply apologize for letting this happen." I take out the twenty-dollar bill out of my wallet that Benson also gave me as I show it to him. "Here, I believe this is yours."

"No Barney, in fact," Benson slams the money on my hand. "You've earned a permanent sixty dollar raise from now on."

"What?"

"What!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

I waved at Benson's face. "Wait, your still not affected by the-"

He moves my arm away, "No Barney, I'm still not affected by the keyboard, I'm being serious."

"Wow, sweet!"

"Wait a minute," Rigby says, "how come he gets a raise and we don't?"

"Yeah man," Mordecai also says, "that's not fair!"

"IT BECAUSE YOU GUYS USED HIM BY DOING A SOLID!" Benson shouted as his face turned red again. "HE EVEN RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE SKIPS, SO THE LEAST I CAN DO FOR HIM IS GIVE HIM A RAISE!"

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other, knowing that Benson was right, but Rigby pouts while crossing his arms as I hear him mutter, "Yeah, but I risked my life too y'know."

"What was that!" Benson yelled to Rigby.

"Ah, nothing."

Benson takes a deep breath, calming down his nerves as he turns back to me while his face returned to normal for the moment, "Barney, word of advice, try not to hang around people who would use you like that, you'll only end up in trouble in the end."

"I agree with Benson," Skips says as he places a hand on my shoulder. "Try to find some real friends if you want someone to hold on to a promise," He gives Mordecai and Rigby a serious look, "without trying to break it."

I nodded at their advice. "I understand, I'll keep that in mind."

Benson nods at me as he pats my shoulder. "Good, I expect to see you work sometime this afternoon and try not to be like them. I hate to fire you since I see you got some talent, so try not to waste it and disappoint me."

I nodded as Benson turns his attention back to them. "AND AS FOR YOU TWO, CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOUR FIRED!"

Benson, Skips, and Pops were leaving the room as Benson says to Skips while groaning, "Can you believe this?"

"No."

"Oh, but did you see the way Barney just kicked that monster," Pops joined in the conversation, "it was absolutely amazing!"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I didn't know he could do that, did you?"

"No, not really," Skips says, "but I'll admit, the kid's got skills."

Benson slams the door as I was left with these two, but I put my now sixty dollars that I earned from him in my wallet.

"Ah, dude this sucks." Rigby says.

I walked over to them as I first hit Rigby square in the jaw, then kick Mordecai as they both landed hard on the ground and groan in pain while Rigby rubs his face and Mordecai massages his beak.

"That was for sending me to the moon you A holes!"

Mordecai shakes away the pain then says, "Look man, were sorry. Right Rigby?"

"Yeah," Rigby groaned, "but you at least deserve that for ratting us out to Skips."

Mordecai hits Rigby's arm as he yelps "Ow!" while rubbing his now injured arm.

"That's B.S. right there! I was only trying to help, so I had to talk to Skips about the keyboard!"

"Yeah, but that's still ratting us out."

I smacked Rigby on top of his head as he yelled, "Stop that!"

"Look, I don't care what you think! The point is, you both promised me that you would be careful with it. Now look around!" I spread out my arms to simplify my explanation in there room. "This is what happens when you don't keep a promise! This'll take all day, not to mention, thousands of dollars to get this fixed!"

They both sighed as they understood. Both of them stood up as Mordecai says, "Dude, you're right, we're sorry, and we kind of deserved that for what you did. So...can you forgive us?"

I sighed, "Alright, I'll forgive you just this once. But know this, I can't keep helping you every now and then, you guys gotta handle this yourselves without dragging me in your messes where I won't have to risk getting fired, but you guys need to handle the consequences of your actions for now on. Got it?"

The both nodded at me. "Good," I was at my way towards the door, but right before I left, I turned to them and finished, "Oh, by the way, the hole from earlier is still there."

I left there room as I closed the door and made my way to my room which was right next door. After opening it, I closed the door as my back relaxed on it as I sighed. However, I look at my bed as I noticed a weird looking object that was wrapped up in a gift wrapping with a green bow tied to it.

Walking over to it, there was also a card on it as I take it and opened it as I read:

 _To our best bud, for being such a great friend_

 _-Mordo & Riggs_

Huh, I was surprised they actually gave me a gift, and it's not even for birthday, not until the next couple of months.

I tear open the wrapping as my eyes widen as I couldn't believe Mordecai and Rigby actually did it. They must've used the keyboard, but I didn't care. What I was seeing before me was a blue guitar with a lightning streak etched on it. There was no doubt about it...this was The Blue Thunder!

I sat down with The Blue Thunder in my lap, thinking about all the craziness that I just experienced today before going back to work, I decided to take a little breather for the moment and played my new instrument...

Believe me, The Blue Thunder, was way cooler than The Power.

* * *

 **The book Hell's Game by: Barker Cleaver, bears reference to The Damnation Game by: Clive Barker, and the movie that Mordecai mentioned, he's referencing to the movie Hellraiser, and believe me, it was scary.**

 **Also, according to the wiki about this episode, it said there was no air in space. So I gave an explanation by letting Skips tell Barney as to why they haven't died when they arrived at the moon.**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Park Ryder: Thank you, but this is just the beginning for Barney.**


	3. Set Up The Chairs,Then Destroy The World

**Set Up The Chairs, Then Destroy The World**

Several days went by and everything was back to normal.

However, the incident along with all the walls in Mordecai and Rigby's room was still in need of repair, but I decided to just work all day and let everything that happened with the keyboard incident cool down before I told Benson about the damage that he didn't notice the other day. But believe me, he was still pissed, but he already knew as he was covering some of the damages. I decided to volunteer to help for Mordecai and Rigby's sake, and he didn't seem to mind, I mean, he said he trusts me, so I gotta at least show my expectations for him.

Anywho, while repairing the room, with Skips lending me a hand, probably because I owe him for trying to save his life, but other than that I was lucky to meet two other people who also worked at the park that Benson called in.

The first was a green man that was really overweight and had man-boobs, he also had greenish-brown hair that came to his shoulders, and wore a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark pants, and had black shoes. His name was Muscle Man, and I had no idea why they would call him that, but if that's his name then it's his name. But I figured out why he was called that. You see, because we needed to get all of Mordecai and Rigby's stuff out of there room, Muscle Man gave us some extra help with the heavy lifting, and believe me, he was strong, but compared to Skips he's second best. Also, when it comes to lighting the mood, he likes to do jokes that ends with "My mom!" and I realized that his jokes are actually "my mom" jokes. It did make me chuckle a bit, but his jokes do need a little work, and who knows...maybe he'll become a great comedian somewhere in the future.

As for the other person I mentioned, I met a ghost... _yes_ , a real live ghost, and it was a he to my surprise. He was white and slightly transparent while floating in midair. Muscle Man was the one who told me that his name was Hi Five Ghost, the real reason why was because he had a hand on top of his head.

They were actually really great people that I met, and after we finished repairing the walls to Mordecai and Rigby's room, things were actually looking up for me, and my luck just couldn't get any better. I got a permanent sixty-dollar raise and I managed to gain the trust of my manager, which luckily for me he won't get as upset as he used too when I first started working last month. I guess I can call this my lucky break...

But boy how wrong was I on the very next day…

* * *

Benson called us outside for a little meeting, we all sat on the steps except Skips who was leaning against the banister. Today was our park schedule for a birthday celebration for some kid.

"Alright listen up," Benson announced, "we've got this birthday party today, so lots to do." He scribbles something on his clipboard, probably a lot of stuff we gotta do. "Lot's to do." I hear him mutter. Yep, like we both said, lots to do.

"Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost," Benson called out there names, "your in charge of picking up the special entertainment."

"Yes!" They chanted as they high fived each other.

"Skips, you set up the bouncy castle."

Skips nods as he skips away.

"Let's see," He thinks for a minute while looking at the clipboard and rubbing the side of his head with his pencil, "I'm picking up the kids."

Ooo, that's probably gonna be hard for him, 'cause sometimes in life children are usually wild and hard to control. But not me though, I was raised by a very good mother who taught me how to behave myself without causing trouble.

"So...Mordecai, Rigby, and Barney, the three of you set up the chairs."

They groaned while Mordecai slid from the stairs, me I just shrugged. This was too easy, plain and simple.

"Oh, what about me!" I heard Pops said. "Surely I'm invited to my own birthday party!"

"Um, your birthday was last week remember?"

Oh yeah, I kinda forgot to mention that when we were still working on repairs to Mordecai and Rigby's room. Pops' birthday came and we all celebrated with cake, ice cream and gifts. It did slow us down on working on repairing the walls in there room, but we did deserve a break for the moment before we went back to repairs.

"It's a kids party today."

"I still have balloons!"

"We got it covered, Pops!"

I didn't hear what he said next, but I did notice him floating away while still holding onto the balloons. Ah, poor guy, he really was trying to help, but like Benson said, we got it covered.

"Dude," Mordecai says, "how come we always get stuck with the lame jobs, setting up the chairs?"

"Lame!" Rigby said.

"Come on you guys," I said to them, "it's really not that lame. In fact, it's pretty easy if we work together."

"Yeah," Mordecai said, "if you consider setting up chairs as lame."

"That's because," Benson cut in, "besides Barney who I can actually trust, I can't trust either of you guys of something actually important."

"Then why drag Barney into this lame job?" Rigby asks.

"That's because he's got two jobs for me," Benson held out two fingers. "The first is by helping you two set up the chairs, and there's the second thing he needs to do."

Whoa, two jobs in one day, guess there's something important that Benson really wants me to do.

"Well, what does he have to do?" Mordecai said.

"That's not your concern, in fact, come here Barney."

He motions me as I shrug my shoulders and went to him. He places his arm around my shoulders as he brings me to ear level and whispers, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor, keep an eye on those two."

I nodded my head, knowing I have to-Wait what!

"What, you want me to b-"

"Shhh!" He shushes me while covering his lip with his finger.

We looked behind us as Mordecai cocked his eyebrow in confusion.

"Look, I can't be two places at once, so I need you to monitor them and keep a close eye on them for me when I get back. Be sure to tell me anything what they've done, okay?"

I sighed as nodded and said, "Okay."

We turn our attention back to them as Benson patted my shoulder and says, "Now, like I said, Barney will help you set up the chairs, and make sure you guys don't slack off."

Mordecai glares at Benson. "You calling us slackers?"

"Did he-" Rigby couldn't find the words to say, "Did you?"

"He's calling us slackers." Mordecai answered for Rigby.

"Barney, you don't think that were slackers are we?" Rigby asked me.

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose, I didn't want to lie to them, but I had to tell them straight. "I hate to say this guys, but Benson is right, you guys do slack off sometimes."

"Heh, your no help."

"Look dude," Mordecai said, "with or without Barney, we can totally set up all those chairs without slacking off."

"Good, do it then, but Barney is still going to help you."

"We will, even with or without Barney."

"Yeah," Rigby said, "and then next time you'll get someone _else_ to set up the chairs."

I shrugged my shoulders and said to Benson, "I think it sounds like a great idea, if they finish setting up the chairs, you can get someone else to handle it. It sounds like a nice exchange, don't you think?"

Benson thought for a minute then answered, "Fine."

"OOOOOOOH!" They chanted as they sang, " _Not setting up the chairs next time, not setting up the chairs next time, uh!"_

I slapped myself and nodded, those two can be completely hopeless sometimes.

"Just set up the chairs, and Barney remember what I said."

"Yes sir." I gave Benson a two-fingered salute.

As Benson already left, Mordecai was the first to ask, "So, what's the second job Benson wants you to do?" Then Rigby asked, "Yeah come on man, it's gotta be something good?"

I place my arm around Mordecai's shoulders and placed my hand on Rigby's back as I said while walking them to work, "That's for me to know, and you guys not to find out."

They groaned in disappointment.

* * *

We managed to get a trolley full of folded chairs as I pulled it to the party tent where we will leave them at, with Mordecai and Rigby following me.

"Benson's gonna drop his balls," Rigby says, "when he sees how good we set up these chairs. He's gonna be all like 'Oh no, my gumballs'."

Me and Mordecai laughed at Rigby's little joke, but I doubt Benson would drop his balls...at least I don't think he will.

"Yeah," Mordecai says, "we rule at setting up the chairs."

I chuckled a bit as I said, "Well let's find out then, the sooner we get this job done quick," I pass Mordecai a chair. "The sooner will get our break."

"One!" Mordecai counted as he passed the chair to Rigby while he quickly folds the chair, then tosses it while also chanting "One!" as it landed on the ground on its side and not face-up...

I slapped myself while groaning and nodding my head. Seriously?

"Yeah dude," Rigby said, "this sucks."

"That's because your doing this wrong." I said. I take out another chair while pointing my two eyes at myself. "Watch me." I picked the chair back up and set it back in its place, then unfolded the next chair and sat it down right next to it. "See, it's easy. Plain and simple, it's not that hard."

"Yeah, but this job still sucks, and it's lame."

"Well if you don't like it," I crossed my arms, "then you can always quit and go slack off for the rest of your life."

Rigby groans while throwing his hands in the air. "Dude, what is your problem, are you trying to work us to death?"

I glared at him. "I'm trying to save your job."

Mordecai got in between us as he says, "Guys!" Mordecai then looks at me, "Look, I agree with Rigby," Rigby then nods at me with a smug look, "but I also agree with you Barney," Rigby's smug look changed to a surprised look while I just smiled at him, "and normally I'd be all 'let's quit' but we need to prove to Benson we can set up these chairs, with or without you, but I'd prefer you help us with this. If you can handle it that is?"

I _psht_ at that question. "Of course I can handle it, and it's like I keep saying, it's too easy, plain and simple." I then looked at Rigby as I gave him a smug look. "That's if you can handle it Rigby, or you can just give up?"

Rigby crossed his arms and says, "Alright." Then he grunts while continuing, "Must be nice to be the boss, _Benson_ never has to do chores."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Benson has a lot to do and believe me...he's probably got it harder. But we should be lucky we got the easiest job we can handle."

* * *

We've been going at this for several minutes. So far, me and Mordecai were the only ones taking this seriously. Which I'll admit, he was determined to prove to Benson that he and Rigby weren't slackers. Speaking of Rigby, while me and Mordecai were setting up the chairs, Rigby was acting lazy, and speaking of which he was "taking a break" by playing with the chairs as he was pretending to be a robot shooting lasers. He kept on doing this until he crashed right in the middle of where me and Mordecai just set up those chairs.

"What the H dude!" Mordecai said as Rigby fell on the ground while chuckling.

I nodded my head as I said, "Rigby, quit playing around, we still got some work to do."

"Yeah, can we please just focus."

He groans as he removes the chair that he had on him and says, "When you say that it makes me tired."

"Dude."

Rigby sat down on the chair as I crossed my arms and said, "Rigby, you barely even started, get up and get back to work!"

"You both sound like Benson." Rigby groaned.

"Dude!"

"Mordecai!" I said to him as he looks at me and I winked, "I got this."

Mordecai gave me a confused look as I went behind Rigby, he was too lazy to notice what I'm about to do.

"Get in front of him." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Get in front of him."

Mordecai shrugs as he goes in front of Rigby.

"Bee."

Mordecai cocks his eyebrow.

"Make-up a story about a bee."

"Oh." He whispered.

I take out something from out of my pocket...it was my trusty swiss army knife that had some of the things I need to either repair or use for camping trips. I take out the knife as I hear Mordecai say to Rigby, "Hey, Rigby."

"What." He said with a lazy tone.

"I hear there some bee's out here."

" _Tsk_ , yeah right, there are no bees around here."

"Oh no dude, there here, you just didn't notice them, but I hear they pack a really nasty sting, if you don't pay attention by watching your back, 'cause you may never know...they get you…"

This is my moment, the knife was pointed right at Rigby's butt. Oh man, this is gonna be funny!

"...when you at least…"

I made a small buzzing noise with my mouth.

"...expect it."

I jabbed the knife's blade tip on Rigby's butt as he jumps up while screaming, "YAAAAAHHHH!" He literally jumps off the chair, clutches his butt and runs around in circles yelling, "Ah, the bee, the bee it's got me! Oh, ahhh, oh!"

Me and Mordecai literally busted out laughing at Rigby while he looks at us. "What are you two laughing at, I just got stung by a bee!" He massages his rear.

"No dude," Mordecai says, "that was just Barney playing a prank on you."

I showed Rigby my pocket knife. "And it worked out nicely."

Me and Mordecai chuckled a bit and high fived while Rigby glared at me.

"Why you…"

"Ha, ha, well Rigby it looks like to me you got plenty of energy left to finish setting up these chairs."

He grunts as he stomps towards me and was about to attack me if Mordecai hadn't stopped him by saying, "Dude, he's right, if we pound through this we never have to do this lame chair stuff again."

Rigby stopped for a moment while thinking this through...his eyes widen as I bend down to his level and convinced him by saying, "That's right, and who knows maybe we might pick up…"

Rigby gasped as we all said, "The special entertainment!"

* * *

It's now been fifteen minutes, and we were starting to bohog it. Rigby was laying down on the trolley while passing me a chair and I toss it to Mordecai as he counted each chair.

"37...38…"

I look over to Rigby as he didn't pass me another chair, only to realize there were no chairs on the trolley.

"38…Guys!"

"That's all the chairs dude." Rigby said.

"Yeah man," I said, "were completely out."

"There's supposed to be fifty."

Now that Mordecai mentioned that, it is true that the total number of chairs we got to set up are supposed to be fifty. But to tell you the truth, after when we picked up the chairs and loaded them into the trolley, I thought we actually got all fifty of them. Oh well, guess we better start looking for those last twelve chairs and then were done.

"That's Benson's problem." Rigby said.

"No dude," Mordecai says, "that's our problem."

"He's right," I said, "and we gotta finish this."

Rigby sits up while grunting.

"C'mon guys, we gotta find the rest."

I nodded to Mordecai as I followed him.

"Fine." I hear Rigby from behind me.

I then look down as I see Rigby run on all fours while also saying, "Let's find your stupid chairs."

I notice Rigby was at the storage door, possibly there could be more chairs. If not, then we could always go to another storage and hopefully find some chairs, but I also notice him pushing on the door, making me nod as he didn't even try the doorknob.

"It won't open, let's get out of here."

"You tried the actual doorknob?" Mordecai asked while cocking his eyebrow.

I crossed my arms and said to Rigby, "Yeah Rigby, it's there for a reason to I don't know...open it."

Rigby grunts as he says lazily, "Ah, you're killin' me you guys!"

"Just open the door, Rigby!" I said to him.

I sighed as I nodded my head, only to glare at him as he just rubs the doorknob, not even bothering to grab ahold of it and twist it. Honestly, is he being that lazy?

"It's locked let's do something else."

"C'mon dude," Mordecai says, "take this seriously."

I groaned as I had enough of this, besides Mordecai who like he said "takes this seriously" Rigby couldn't even take it seriously, not even for a minute. "That's it, move over you lazy A!" I walked past Rigby while I shoved him from behind his head, making him "oof" as he lands sprawled on the ground. "Can't believe I'm wasting my time over you!" I muttered.

I grabbed the doorknob then turned it...only to realize it wouldn't open.

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Mordecai asked me as I turned toward him while Rigby stood back up.

"It's locked."

Rigby nods while crossing his arms and saying, "Hmm-hmm."

"We gotta get those chairs."

"My thoughts exactly, Mordecai."

I turn my attention back at the door then kicked it hard while saying "Wa-ta!" and hearing Rigby yell "Hey!" as the door was forced open. I walked inside...only for my jaw to drop as I gasped and said, "Wow."

"Dude, what is it?" I hear Rigby say.

"You see the chairs?" I also hear Mordecai say.

I turned around while motioning them to come here and said, "Guys come over here, your not gonna believe what I just found!" They walked inside as they too gasped and their eyes widen at what I just discovered in this room. What we were looking at...was a bunch of old arcade games, I never even imagined that they ended up here in storage and not to mention right here at the park.

"It's like old-school heaven!" Rigby says.

"Yeah, look at these things!" Mordecai says while we all looked at all these old arcade games. "Ball of Yarn, Lemonade Stand, Hats 4 Sale, Clap Like This, Candle Maker, Deli Dude, Staring Contest, why are these even here!"

"Yeah," I said while rubbing the side of one of the old arcade games, "how did they even get here, and who brought them here?"

"Who cares guys, let's play!"

"Whoa, hold it!" I grabbed onto Rigby's tail, making him yelp in the process. "Don't even think about it, Rigby!"

Rigby glares at me then snatches his tail out of my hand, and says with a low tone of voice while pointing his tail at me, "Never, tug on my tail, again."

"Rigby!" Mordecai cuts in, "Barney's right, don't even think about it."

Rigby grunts while pouting and crossing his arms.

"Look dude, do you want Benson to think were slackers forever?"

"I don't know," Rigby shrugged, "do you two want to be boring forever?"

"Hey!" I said, "I'm just trying to do my job! But if you want to be a slacker for the rest of your life then go ahead, be my guest, I'm not going to stop you!"

"Good, go be with Benson for all I care, me, I'm taking my break." Rigby starts up the game, "'sides, who needs you."

I balled my fists and was about to march over there and slug him, if Mordecai hadn't stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and whispering, "Dude, he's not worth it."

He looks back to Rigby and says, "Not cool dude, Barney's been helping us."

"Yeah, if you call ratting us out to Skips that would be called helpful."

Why that little jack A! He's still sore over something that happened like, I don't know...several days ago!

As much as I want to march over there and strangle his scrawny little neck for saying that, I didn't have the time nor the place to settle it, so I turned around and stormed off. Wanting to take my anger out at something, I found a nice good crate as I kicked it hard while grunting, making a hole inside it, then I axe kicked a barrel while chanting "Wa-cha!", crushing the barrel like a soda can while taking a deep breath through my nose and placing both my hands together flat then exhaling the air out of my mouth. Then sat down on another barrel while resting my head on my fist while having a scowled look.

Mordecai and Rigby had shocked looks on their faces after what I just did, but I paid it no heed as I see Rigby shrugging his shoulders then say "Man, whatever." then gets right back to playing.

Mordecai nods his head at Rigby, having a disappointed look as he makes his way towards me. He places his feathered hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away as I said to him without looking, "Mordecai, don't come near me, I don't want to take my frustration out on you."

"Look man, I'm sorry for what Rigby said, he had no right to say that."

I only _hmphed_ at him while turning my head away.

"Look, I know Rigby can be like this sometimes, but just give him a chance and he'll change for the better, well...hopefully that is."

I didn't answer him, but I did sigh.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I got a way that'll make Rigby get back to work."

I looked at him then said, "Oh really, care to elaborate."

"Simple...I'm going to take a break-"

"What, you to!" I interrupted while I was completely shocked at what he said.

"Ah," Mordecai held a single finger, "I'm not finished, like I said I'm going to take a break while you cool off, and I'll make this quick with Rigby."

He walks off as I said, "How are you going to do that?"

He looks at me while pumping his chest with his fist then says, "Trust me, I got this, you just sit back, watch, and learn a little bit about Rigby when it comes to games."

I sighed again while leaning back on the wall and muttering sarcastically, "Well this should be interesting to watch."

Watching Mordecai walk up to Rigby, I listened as I hear him say, "Hey dude, your not even doing it right, you're just mashing the buttons."

"Whatever, why don't you take Barney and go back to work."

"I know, how about I take my break too!"

He shoves Rigby off and plays the game, to my surprise he actually won in like a couple of seconds while shouting "Bam!" then "OOOOOOOH!"

Rigby had his arms crossed and had an unamused look while saying, "Man, that was just luck."

I notice Mordecai looking at me then saying, "Hmm-hmm."

I chuckled a bit, whatever Mordecai is doing, I trust that he'll get Rigby working again.

For almost a minute, I watched in fascination as Mordecai instantly beats Rigby while chanting "OOOOOOOH!" as his victory cry. I'll admit, he's good, maybe I should play him whenever were not working. But I'll also admit, I'm a great gamer myself, when it comes to game consoles and arcade games. After beating Rigby yet again as he looks at the screen that he climbed to then falls flat on his back as Mordecai yells, "OOOOOOOH! Ten in a row!"

I clapped a bit, I was impressed, he's really good. If he's able to beat Rigby ten times in a row and just under a minute, now I'm eager to play against him when were finished working.

He walks away from the downed Rigby then says, "Alright, let's finish those chairs."

I get up off the barrel and walk towards Mordecai and said, "Once were finished working, you wanna play some games, one-on-one, just me and you?"

Mordecai sees my eagerness to face him as he smiles then says, "Sure," he brings out his feathered hand, "your on!" I slam my hand as I squeezed his.

"Wait guys," Rigby says as we turn to face him, "what about that one?"

We followed to what Rigby was talking about as we see another arcade game, but this one was covered in a cloth and there was a sign that says "Out of Order".

"Didn't they teach you how to read?" Mordecai says. "Out of order."

"Yeah man," I said. "It's completely useless."

Rigby only glares at us then pulls off the cloth. This kind of arcade game was unique and the title says "Destroyer of Worlds".

"Whoooooooa, this...looks...awesome!"

I actually agree with Rigby, it does look awesome, but I wonder though...Why is it even here?

"Yeah, whatever," Mordecai says, "it's broken."

"Probably 'cause people couldn't stop playing it 'cause it's so awesome."

Yeah, I highly doubt people played this game before.

Rigby began beating on it as Mordecai says while crossing his arms, "How are you going to fix that with your third-grade education?"

"Hey, why don't you go ask Benson to tell you what to do! Oh wait, why don't you go hang around with Barney so he can work you to death. If not, he'll rat you out since he's Benson's trustworthy worker."

Okay, now he's starting to piss me off, even after Mordecai just made me happy. I was about to come over there and slug him if Mordecai hadn't stopped me by grabbing my shoulder yet again and says to me, "I got this."

He turns his attention to Rigby while having a scowled look then says, "Move over, Rigby."

He bends down and opens the compartment containing the mechanics and circuitry, but oddly there was a note attached to it with tape.

I bend down to there level as Mordecai takes the note and we all read:

" _IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY,_

 _DON'T CONNECT THE RED WIRE TO THE BLUE WIRE."_

We looked at the two wires that were red and blue...they were disconnected, almost like someone didn't want anyone to play this game, and I've got a bad feeling that we shouldn't mess with this.

"I don't think we should do this." Mordecai says.

"I agree," I said, "let's get out of here."

Rigby didn't listen as he takes the note and tosses it, then he begins to connect the red wire to the blue wire, sparks were being created as they were connecting to each other.

"Rigby stop, leave it alone."

Rigby completely ignores me.

"Are you deaf, I said leave it alone!"

I wrapped my arms around Rigby and picked him up, he began kicking his legs, trying to get me to let go of him. "Are you that stupid, Rigby! You don't even know what that thing can-YEOUCH!" I felt Rigby's teeth clamp down on my arm as I drop him then clutch my arm.

"Dude, you okay!" Mordecai says as I inspect my arm.

I notice a bite mark was where Rigby bit me as I look at Mordecai and showed him the bite mark then said, "Your little friend bit my arm, man!"

"Not cool bro!" Mordecai says to Rigby.

I see him still connecting the wires while muttering "Come on, come on."

Alright that does it, this was the last straw, he was going to wish he never bit me!

Mordecai was struggling to keep me back while saying, "Dude, chill out bro!"

I was not in the mood to "chill out" I was in the mood to kick Rigby's butt till next week, then explain to Benson what happened to Rigby once I'm done with him, and also explain his laziness. Oh, he won't be working in the park ever again once I inform Benson about this.

We both stopped as we see a glow coming from the wires that Rigby was connecting, smoke began to form then take the shape of what looked like the devil as it came out while chuckling...then vanishes.

"The hell…"

We all looked at one another...then the entire room became pitch black.

"What the...what's going on?" I asked Mordecai.

"I don't know man."

The screen came to life, it began to grow brighter...then it bursts into a shockwave as we were blown back and landed hard on our backs. We sat up as the screen burst into a beam of light, my face turned into a shocked expression at what I thought was completely impossible. What we were staring at...was an 8-bit giant floating face of the devil. It had horns, yellow eyes, dark brown mustache, and goatee. It floats above then away from us while we watched it. I still couldn't believe what I'm seeing, then again, Skips did tell me that the world around me isn't what it appears to be.

"That can't be good." Mordecai says.

"I don't know," Rigby says, "he could be cool."

It shoots fire from its eyes, destroying the entrance from where we came in.

"You call that cool, Rigby!" I yelled.

We stood up while the devil head floated away with Mordecai saying, "Oh man, we're so dead!"

"Maybe no one will notice." Rigby shrugs.

The devil head shoots at some storage sheds, causing them to explode as we see them catch fire, then it proceeds to shoot at the trees as we watch helplessly as it destroys them.

I glared at Rigby angrily since he was the one who started this, then I slapped his head and yelled, "Are you fricking kidding me ya stupid dumb A! After when I just told you to leave it alone, now look what happens when you don't listen!"

"Barney!" Mordecai yells at me. "Now is not the time, we need to go find Skips!"

I nodded then said, "Good idea, come on hurry!"

We ran out of the storage, and hoped Skips knows what to do.

* * *

We ran for a couple of minutes until we were all out of breath. We managed to find Skips who just finished setting up the bouncy castle while we clutched our knees to catch our breath.

"Skips!" I yelled.

"What did you guys do that made you bring Barney to me?"

"What nothing." Mordecai says as he I punched his arm, making him groan while massaging his arm.

"Skips," I said, "we got a problem...a big one."

Skips looks at me and says, "What kind of big problem?"

We looked as we see a beam of fire shoot out and destroy a slide.

"That!" I pointed at that giant floating devil head as it floated away while laughing.

I went over to Skips and asked him, "What is that thing!"

"That...is Destroyer of Worlds." He then looks over to Mordecai and Rigby. "Let me guess, Barney was the one who read my note but you guys didn't listen to him, didn't you?"

"A note?" Mordecai says while still massaging his arm. "What n-"

"Mordecai!" I said with a low tone. "Either you tell him, or I'll tell him."

Mordecai sighed as he relented, "Alright, I listened to Barney, but I didn't bring it out!"

I bend down to Rigby as I stood by his side, grabbed the scruff of his neck and said, "You can thank Mr. Dumb A here for screwing this up!"

Another beam of fire destroys the bouncy castle while we flinched as it caught fire. Skips glares at Rigby and yells, "You little fool, Destroyer of Worlds will kill us all!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to play a game, I swear."

I picked Rigby up and glared at him angrily, "Yeah, and that attitude and laziness of yours for not listening to me is going to cost us our lives!"

I dropped Rigby while pinching the bridge of my nose, as much as I want to teach Rigby a lesson now wasn't the time to do it, first we gotta deal with Destroyer of Worlds.

"Skips, please tell me there's a way to stop that thing?"

"There is one way, but I'm gonna need your help for this."

I looked at him, but before he tells me, we hear the sound of laughter as we see Destroyer of Worlds looking at us.

"I have an idea, but we need time, distract it, let's go Barney!"

I nodded as I ran right next to him, for whatever he's about to do, I sure hope this plan of his works.

* * *

While Skips managed to get a cart while driving it, with me sitting right next to him, he pulls up to where me, Mordecai, and Rigby found those old-school arcade games and that other game entitled "Destroyer of Worlds" was at. I was starting to think maybe this was his plan, that game with the same name as that floating devil head that was causing havoc outside was the main reason were here. With a smile on my face I was walking towards it as Skips says, "Barney, what are you doing?"

I cracked my knuckles while looking at the game screen, seeing my reflection with Skips talking to me as I answered, "I think I understand what we gotta do, leave this to me."

I raised my fist and was about to smash the screen then tear this whole thing apart until it's nothing more but a scrap heap of junk, hopefully this would destroy the Destroyer of Worlds, but Skips stops me by grabbing my fist, almost close to hitting the screen as he says, "No Barney, not yet, we need it!"

I get it now.

"Oh, I see." I go to one side of the game, holding it tightly and waiting for him to grab the other side. "I got this side, you grab it from the other."

"No Barney, that won't work either."

Okay, now I was confused.

"Alright, if it's not this were getting, then what are we here for?"

He motions his arm and shows me the old-school games while saying, "These." He skips over to one of the games and picks it up, I was still confused as to why were not taking this game.

Skips looks over to me and says, "What are you standing there for, grab one for me."

I went over to one of the downed games and managed to stand it back up, using my strength, I pushed it over to Skips as he takes the game and places it on top of the cart. He climbs on top of it while he already had another game on top, and takes out tape from his pocket as he starts taping them together. I was still wondering why we couldn't just take the Destroyer of Worlds game, so I asked, "Skips, why are we even bothering to take these, why not just take that one so we could beat Destroyer of Worlds at his own game."

"It doesn't work like that Barney."

"Okay, so why can't we just destroy the game now, I mean if we do that, wouldn't that destroy the destroyer?"

He looks at me and gives me a serious look, "No Barney we can't do that...not yet."

After he finished tapping the two games together on top of the cart, holding them together and keeping them still, he jumps off the cart and skips his way to the game that brought the Destroyer of Worlds to our world. Looking at the screen with his expression still serious he says, "Believe me, it will be the last mistake I'll ever make when leaving this game to be left and forgotten."

I walked over to him with a curious expression on my face. "You know more about this than any of us do, and you didn't even tell anybody about this."

He sighs and turns his attention to me. "Yes, and I was hoping no one will ever find it, but I guess after all these years...I was wrong." He skips over to another game, picks it up and puts it on the back of the cart sideways then starts tapping it.

"I don't get it, what kind of idiot would create a game which could kill everybody then leave it here at the park?"

"You really want to know?" Skips asked as I nodded. "Well it goes like this. During the time of the golden age of gaming when arcade games was made in 1971, all the games became popular for all ages. But there was one guy who wanted to create another type of game, one that can actually bring a game...to life."

I was starting to get what he meant.

"You mean like virtual reality?"

"Yeah," Skips shrugged, "something like that."

I nodded at this, who knew someone wanted to make this kind of game early on throughout history.

"But he became obsessed with trying to build a popular game which could change the history of all games, and after decades of working...it never came to be."

"So how do you explain this?" I pointed at the game with my thumb.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, one day the guy met a strange but shady looking character who asked him what he desired. So he said he wanted to create a game which would become reality, so he gave him a contract stating that he will create this game for him in his name."

"So what happened?"

"The moment he signed that contract...he unintentionally sealed the fate of the whole world."

My eyes widened in horror at this story.

"You don't think this shady guy was-"

"Yep...he was working for the devil himself."

"Oh my God!"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the worst part. One day, me and some of the workers went to this gaming convention to check out some new games that were about to be released, then the same guy I mentioned had a new game that was already made for him just in time to show the world, and it was called…" We both looked at the game. "Destroyer of Worlds."

"At first it sounded cool, but by the time the game started...that's when the nightmare began. It was a creature created by 8-bits and was bent on destroying everything and everyone."

"What happened to the workers that you brought with you?"

"They didn't make it."

"I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"Ah don't be, we didn't know about this anyways. I guess you can call it bad luck."

He steps back while dusting his hands, the game was finally taped up and was ready to be carried. I wonder, why are we even getting these games, and what's the purpose for? "There, that should hold it." Skips goes into the cart. "Get in."

I hopped inside as Skips drove.

"So what happened next?" I asked, wanting to hear more of the story.

"Well, after-" He stops mid sentence.

"Well what?"

He looks at my arm and asks, "Barney, what happened to your arm?"

I look at the bite mark that Rigby gave me, it was already starting to bruise slightly. Man, I didn't know Rigby's teeth could be that hard. I groaned and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

I looked away from him as Skips says, "Let me guess, Rigby?"

I nodded while not saying a word.

"You really need to not hang around with those two if they'll give you a hard time."

I looked at Skips, "Look, Mordecai I can deal with, but Rigby…" I grunted, "I don't wanna talk about this, so can you please continue with the story."

"Alright," Skips shrugged. "It's not my concern what you do with your life, but I suggest you make the right choices in your life. Anyway, as I was saying...as I was saying…" He was thinking for a second then asks, "Uhhh, where was I?"

"You were going to explain what happened after that creature was summoned at the convention."

"Oh yeah," Skips clears his throat, "it was chaos, and people lost their lives when it happened, but it didn't stop there. It ravaged the entire town, destroying everything and everyone it sees. That monster was unstoppable, it couldn't be destroyed through conventional weapons, it was a nightmare."

"So, how can we stop it if it can't be destroyed?"

"Ah, now this is where things start to turn around. You see, he felt guilty for letting such a creature be created in this world...so he had an idea."

"What was it?"

"Think about it, when playing an 8-bit game, what's the best way to defeat a boss in the final level of the game?"

"Well that's easy you…" I stopped there while gasping as I figured it out.

"Yes, you use a character from an 8-bit world to defeat a monster from that known world."

"Wow, what happened next?"

"Simple, the guy discovered something when working on a brand new game, and thanks to his genius, he managed to create a character of his own." He points to that game behind us that was still attached. "By using some of the best games that people know and loved, he created...Lemon Chef."

I had a strange look then chuckled a bit. "Lemon Chef? That sounds like a silly name to me."

"Hey," Skips shrugs. "It's the best name he came up with."

"So this 'Lemon Chef' can actually beat Destroyer of Worlds?"

"Yes, if it can do it the first time, it can do it again."

"How do you know all this?"

Skips looks at me, "Because I was there, I was one of the gamers who volunteered for the project. But after me and some other gamers who also volunteered to beat Destroyer of Worlds, I was the only surviving gamer who managed to beat it. Then after that, as a reward the park got itself some games and I was given the honor of pulling the wires out, not to mention I left a note as a warning, so I locked the door and kept it shut since then, and I prayed that no one would be able to find it and restart the nightmare that came years ago."

I sighed, "I'm the one who's responsible, I found the games, it was because pf me, Mordecai, and Rigby were looking for some chairs to set up, I was the one who opened that door and lead them. If it wasn't for me, Rigby wouldn't have found the game and connected the wires to restart the game, none of this wouldn't have happened."

I felt Skips grab my shoulder while saying, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, we all make mistakes, but it's time we rectify that mistake and beat Destroyer of Worlds."

I nodded, but asked another question, "When we beat Destroyer of Worlds, what happens to it?"

"It goes back into the game to regenerate itself until someone hits start again. But that isn't going to happen," He looks at me again, "'cause like you, I'm going to smash that game like I should've done years ago."

"I see," I nodded again. "But one more thing. Who's this 'guy' that made Lemon Chef?"

"His name...was Ivan Luckey."

"Wait, _the_ Ivan Luckey!"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah, he owns a company called I.L. Games, he creates some of the sweetest, but most awesomeness games known to man. I even have this cool app which allows me to bring my character in real life, and play in a digital world against other players from around the world."

"Heh, who knew?" Skips shrugs.

We heard an explosion up ahead.

"Hurry Skips!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

The cart was going as fast as it could, until I managed to see Mordecai and Rigby up ahead.

"Skips-"

"I know, we need them."

I put my thumb and pointer finger to my lips and whistled sharply to them, getting their attention as they see us while Skips pulls over.

"Guys, get in!" I said.

Mordecai and Rigby hopped in, it was a slight squeeze, but we needed all the help we could get.

Skips was driving as fast as he could to catch Destroyer of Worlds while it kept on shooting and destroying everything it sees.

"Climb up top," Skips says to them, "but don't press start until I say."

Mordecai was already climbing on one side of the cart while I helped Rigby by picking him up so he could climb on the other side. After I hear there feet reach the top, signifying that there already at their game posts, I hear a _smack_ coming up top, like something just hit us hard. Me and Skips look up slightly, as Pops looks at us and says, "Skips, Barney, my good fellows, I lost my balloons."

I groaned while pinching the bridge of my nose. "This is really not the time Pops."

"Take the wheel!" I hear Skips say.

Pops climbs in and takes the wheel while Skips climbs out and goes to the back of the cart. "It must be my birthday!"

"Pops," I sighed, "your birthday was last week."

We managed to catch up with Destroyer of Worlds as Pops pulls the cart over.

"Okay everyone!" I hear Skips from behind, "Press your start buttons on three. One...two...three!"

I hear the sound of music being played as the game was starting at the same time. The cart began to shake, then a beam of light shot out as something was beginning to materialize. My eyes widen as the materialization was complete and what I saw was the strangest thing I've ever seen...

It was Lemon Chef! It had pointy yellow shoes, white candle-like legs, two burgers for the body, red yarn-like limbs for the arms and hands, it's head was shaped like a lemon and had a mustache and green eyes, and on its head were three hats. So this was Ivan Luckey's creation, it wasn't much, but if it's our only chance to beat Destroyer of Worlds, then let's see how Lemon Chef could do it.

It stood there for just a second...then it was getting shot at by Destroyer of Worlds.

"Mordecai and I got the arms," Skips says. "Rigby, you got the legs."

"Ah what, legs!" I hear Rigby yell up top. "Legs suck! Man, this is worst than the chairs!"

Lemon Chef began spinning around while shooting waves of burgers here and there.

I slightly hit the roof with the palm of my hand and yelled, "Rigby, stop fooling around and cooperate with Skips and Mordecai!"

"SHUT UP!"

Lemon Chef began to run with Destroyer of Worlds in hot pursuit while shooting.

"Drive Pops, drive!" Skips yelled.

"This is so much fun!"

Pops hits the gas pedal hard as it went as fast as it could, but I'll admit, Pops was right, this is starting to get fun...even though this was dangerous.

We rode right in front Destroyer of Worlds, taking its attention off of Lemon Chef as it starts to shoot at us. My friends used Lemon Chef to return fire, but I felt something get hit as I hear Mordecai yell "Skips!"

I look out from behind the cart and see Skips land on the ground hard, probably unconscious.

"Pops," I yelled, "stop the cart, Skips is down!"

Pops hits the breaks as we screech to a halt.

I get out of the cart, hoping to get Skips and then get back to the cart, only to stop as a beam destroys a shed. I looked behind and noticed there was the extra chairs that we were looking for, but now wasn't the time to handle those, first we gotta stop that thing from killing us all. But unfortunately...somebody else had other thoughts in mind.

"The extra chairs!" I heard Mordecai yell. I looked up as Mordecai continues, "Guys, you kill the Destroyer of Worlds, I'm gonna go get the chairs!"

"What!" I yelled as Mordecai jumps off the cart.

"It's too dangerous," Rigby yells, "just leave'em!"

I grab ahold of Mordecai's shoulders, facing me as I yelled, "Rigby's right for once, it's not worth your life!"

He shoves me off, runs away from us while yelling, "I don't care, were not slackers!"

That stupid idiot, is he really trying to kill himself, just to prove there not slackers!

"Mordecai no, I won't tell Benson that your slackers!"

Mordecai didn't hear me as he goes to the shed to get the extra chairs. The Destroyer of Worlds had him cornered as it was firing non-stop.

"Dude!" Rigby says, "What are you talking about?"

I knew I had to tell them sooner or later, but I was hoping to do this when Benson appears so I could tell them personally. Now that the cat was out of the bag, I sighed as I turned to Rigby and said, "Remember the second job I have to do for Benson? Well, the truth is...he wanted me to babysit you guys, so I had to keep an eye on you guys in cased you slacked off and he wanted me to report on anything you guys did!"

Rigby glares at me then yells, "What!"

"Look, it was just part of the job, it's nothing personal!"

We hear Mordecai screaming, the shed might not last for long.

"We can argue about this later, right now we need to save Mordecai!"

I ran to the game where Skips used it before he was out of commission.

"Rigby, go as fast as you can if you want to beat Destroyer of Worlds!"

"Yeah, I already got that!"

I looked at the screen and see that Rigby was already shooting like crazy at the Destroyer of Worlds, but now it's my turn, and whatever Rigby's doing up there, I should do the same thing, and I got a feeling how he's doing it...button mashing. Now, I'm not the type of gamer who mashes buttons, I only do that in case I have to go fast and crazy in order to win but in this dangerous case...I can make an exception.

Me and Rigby were mashing buttons like crazy while I kept my eyes glued to the screen, seeing the health bar of Destroyer of Worlds drop like crazy.

"Finish him off you guys!" Mordecai yells.

It would be our pleasure, me and Rigby shouted at the top of lungs as we kept on mashing the buttons. Lemon Chef began firing a huge wave of hamburgers at Destroyer of Worlds, it screamed as it couldn't take the huge amount of damage and transformed into a cherry. Lemon Chef marched over to the cherry and devoured it, receiving one hundred points after doing that.

"Woohoo!" I cheered while whooping into the air, chuckling as I went to the cart and sat down.

"Good show, Barney!" Pops says while patting my back. "Jolly good show to you as well Rigby!"

I gave Pops a thumbs up, but man I was exhausted, that was intense.

I look up as I see Mordecai pull up a trolley of extra chairs, he had a smile on his face as he says, "That was some pretty sweet button mashing you guys." I glared at Mordecai while walking up to him as he also says, "By the way Barney, I didn't know you could-ugh!"

I punched him hard, making him stagger a bit as I grabbed his chest and make him look at my angry face as I say to him, "You _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, I'm gonna kill you myself, understand!"

He nods at me as I hugged him, "Don't ever do that again man!"

Mordecai hugs me back, knowing how worried I was to see him put himself in danger like that.

* * *

After we've dealt with Destroyer of Worlds, we went to Skips as he woke up from his consciousness, wondering what happened to the Destroyer of Worlds. I told him that me and Rigby were the ones who destroyed it. Man, that surprised look on his face was priceless, I wished I took a picture of this. Anyway, after that, we managed to round up the kids, they were scared out of their wits after what happened and not only that we just needed to finish setting up the chairs. But the problem was the other chairs were right on the other side of a trench filled with fire.

Then an idea came to me, but before that I asked Muscle Man who managed to survive, what happened to the special entertainment that him and Hi Five Ghost were sent to fetch? He showed me the piles of ashes of the once special entertainment.

Ah, poor guys, probably got themselves at the wrong place at the wrong time.

First I told Pops to call the fire department to handle some of the fires at the park, then I asked Skips to find or make a makeshift bridge for me, Mordecai, Rigby, and the kids to get across so we could finish up with setting up the chairs, but right before he left, I whispered to him that after he finishes helping us he needs to deal with the arcade game that started this whole mess, and he nodded without hesitation. Then last but not least, I asked Muscle Man if could entertain the kids...and all he did was nod with a smile.

It took some time, but we finally managed to set up the chairs. We had to take our makeshift bridge down, for the moment at least since the kids are having fun with Muscle Man. But other than that, I can call this a job well done.

I sighed while wiping my brow, placing my arm around Mordecai's shoulders and my hand on Rigby's back while saying, "Well, that's that, at least things can't get any worse, huh guys?"

"Barney!" A voice yelled as we winced.

We turned around as Benson sees us. But boy was he pissed, his face was beat red and he was a mess. Did he crawl out of some ditch or something? "You better start explaining what happened right now, and I know it has to do with those two idiots!"

I looked at those two, a smile came on my face as I told Benson, "We managed to set up the chairs, and these two 'idiots' that you mentioned actually did a good job for once."

"Well how do you explain all of this?!"

He raises his arms to simplify the damages that were still there.

I knew I didn't want my two friends to get into trouble, so I had to lie...just for this exception. "I have no idea." I shrugged my shoulders while nodding. "I was using the bathroom." I turn my attention to Mordecai and asked, "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

"Uh-uh."

I looked over to Rigby, "What about you?"

"Nope."

I shrugged my shoulders, "So I guess it's safe to say, that everything turned out fine for once. Oh, and should I remind you that they don't have to set up the chairs, that's if they finish it without slacking off?"

Benson sighs as his red face goes away then answers, "Yes."

"OOOOOOOH!" Mordecai and Rigby chanted while I chuckled slightly as they sang, " _Not setting up the chairs next time, not setting up the chairs next time-"_

"But you are gonna clean up this mess," Benson interrupted then points at the ashes of the special entertainment, "and you can start by sweeping up the special entertainment."

He turns his attention to me and says, "Barney, you make sure that those two get this done, got it!"

A gave him a two-fingered salute. "Yes sir, boss."

After he left, Rigby says to me, "Were going to take a break first, right Barney?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "we earned it for now, but after that, we get back to work. Deal guys?"

They nodded yes to me.

"But first..." I looked at Mordecai. "You want to go for a round of video games like we promised?"

"Yeah, your on."

* * *

 **I've always been curious as to how Destroyer of Worlds came to be, so I decided to create a backstory revolving around Skips and how he knows (besides Pops) the dreaded 8-bit monster and how Lemon Chef was created.**

 **Anyway, the history of when arcade games was made is actually a known fact. During 1971, the first arcade game Computer Space was the first coin-operated game before many came to be that we know and love today.**

 **The name Ivan Luckey, bears reference to Ivan Sutherland and Palmer Freeman Luckey, one of many people who studied virtual reality, and if it wasn't for many others who studied that topic, virtual reality wouldn't exist today.**

 **Now then, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Park Ryder: Oh it'll get even better in the story, but I'm glad your enjoying it so far.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**


	4. Fist Pump and Meeting A Wonderful Girl

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, been working on other stories, not to mention I had to make some changes and corrections to my other chapters, so sorry for making you want so long. So just a head's up, while I'm working on other stories, it might be awhile before I post a new chapter, so no promises when I might post a new chapter.**

 **Also, while I was working, I noticed a few flamers who were messing about, so whoever you are, please...leave it alone, if you don't like it then don't read it, but other then that, to all who have been reading my story and liking it so far. Thanks, that really helps me out a lot!**

 **Anyway, since I haven't mentioned this from the last three chapters, constructive criticism is welcomed to help me improve as a writer, flamers are not.**

 **One last thing, I don't own any of the characters from Regular Show, those belong to J.G. Quintel. I only own my OC's.**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fist Pump and Meeting A Wonderful Girl**

I was happy today, I just met the most wonderful person a guy could ever ask for, but I guess it may never come yet. But I'm the type of person to wait and make the first move. Which may be awhile before that time came to be. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me shed some light after the Destroyer of Worlds incident came to an end.

The damages were fixed, even though it cost like a ton of money to fix the damages that thing destroyed, not to mention we were lucky the firefighters came before the fires got any worse, thanks to me and my plan though. Also, I could sigh a breath of relief after when I went to find Skips, only to witness first hand that he managed to destroy that game with a sledgehammer. Now that monster will never come back to this world, because without the game to regenerate itself so someone could hit start again and restart this whole mess, it'll never happen anymore, and I'm glad that Skips finally decided to destroy it instead of containing it.

I guess finally there could be no more incidents, and I could finally get back to my regular life without another incident which would try to kill me.

* * *

My alarm clock went off as I hit the snooze button, sitting up as I stretched.

I brushed my teeth then took a shower, luckily no one was up yet, so I got myself an early start as always.

I always wake up around five o'clock in the morning, just to do my early jog, but hey, a guy's gotta stay in shape. But today was different, right before I decided to start my early jog, that's if I had time, I decided to do something else.

You see, about a year ago before I began working at the park, I noticed there was a place called "Coffee Shop" and it was literally right across the street from the park. I hadn't had the chance to try it, mostly because I just ate at the house and not to mention I had to survive _two_ incidents at the park, but now I decided to just go for it, I mean it's better late than never.

After arriving, I opened the door and went inside, going down the stairs as I took my surroundings in this new place. It was actually pretty nice and conventional, there were also a bunch of tables with some people in it, probably because they were early risers too. I took a seat which was right at the tv, maybe I might catch the news or maybe something good.

I heard something be placed on the table as I looked down and saw a menu, opening it up while looking at something on the breakfast side. I wanted to eat a fast breakfast before the day starts and I have to begin working.

"So, what would you like for today sir?" I heard a feminine voice asked.

I was about to say something, but when I turned my head...nobody was there. I looked around until the feminine voice said, "Down here sir."

I looked down and saw a girl, it looked like a mixture between a human and a mole, with her buck teeth protruding out from her upper lip, an oval shaped light-brown tail, and bare feet. I have heard of half-breeds before, but I never actually met one. She had brown hair with some of it tied to a ponytail, red glasses, and wore a short-sleeved tan top with light-blue on her collar and cuffs, and had a tan skirt, probably her working uniform since she no doubt works here.

"Oh, hello," I greeted, "sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," The mole girl shrugged, "I get that a lot."

I chuckled a bit, I could see why, she almost looks like Rigby's size.

"By the way, I haven't seen you before, are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah," I nodded, "just moved here about a year ago."

"Well it's nice to see some new faces around here, I'm Eileen by the way."

She reached out her hand as I grabbed it and shook it.

"Barney Jay, and it's nice to meet you Ms. Eileen."

Eileen chuckles a bit then says, "You don't have to call me Miss just Eileen will do. Anyway, what do you want on the menu?"

"Huh, oh right, yeah, uh…" I looked at the menu and made a quick choice, "I'll have two cinnamon rolls please."

She nods her head as I gave her the menu then says, "Coming right up sir."

While she walked away I said to her as she turns around, "Please, you don't have to call me sir, just Barney will do."

Eileen chuckles, "Of course...Barney."

After she left, I waited patiently for my food to arrive, but then something caught my eye...something that I never imagined could happen...

There was another girl, she was serving coffee to someone, and it was another bird, a robin no doubt with a wonderful feminine body. She had red and white feathers, with comma shaped markings on the sides of her head, and wore the same uniform that Eileen had. She turns around and starts walking as my mind began to slow down her movements.

 _(Owl City-Deer in the headlights)_

My eyes widened as my jaw drops, everything in my vision began to change pink and she was surrounded by starlight sparkles. She was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on in my whole life. My heart was beating fast. Oh, be still my heart, don't ruin this moment for me.

I wasn't sure if she was walking towards me, but I didn't care as I sighed happily.

"Hey, Barney!"

"Huh?"

 _(End music with record scratch sound)_

I heard someone call my name and tugging on my blue jeans, looking down, I noticed Eileen holding a plate filled with two cinnamon rolls.

"Here are your rolls."

"Oh, uh, thank you."

I took the plate and sat it down, then went back to looking at that beautiful girl.

"You okay?" Eileen asked, but I didn't answer, I just couldn't take my eyes off of that girl.

I heard a chair being pulled up, but I paid it no heed. "Whatcha lookin' at?" I still didn't answer as I watched that girl pour some coffee in a guy's mug.

"Oh her," Eileen says to me, "that's my best friend, Margaret."

"Margaret." I muttered, it was such a nice name for someone so beautiful.

I saw a hand being waved at my face, snapping me out of my trance as I looked at Eileen who was sitting on the table with her knees. "Would you want some coffee with your rolls?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded as Eileen climbed down the table.

I watched as she went over to Margaret and-Wait what! What is she doing!

She was talking to her then points at me, making her look at me in the eye.

I blushed a bit as I turned away and began eating my rolls, trying to calm down nerves. Come on man, don't panic, I often thought to myself, she's just a girl, you've been around with other girls before, she'll be no different than the others...Oh, but who am I kidding, she's not like the other girls, and she doesn't even know the real me.

"Excuse me." A voice says.

While taking another bite and chewing it, I heard the voice as I turned towards Margaret who was looking at me, making me gasp as my food went down my throat the wrong way. I covered my mouth and started coughing a bit, making sure my breakfast didn't come out of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Eileen asked as I gave her a thumbs up.

"Here," I heard Margaret say, "drink this, it should help to wash it down."

Margaret gave me a coffee mug filled with coffee, I didn't hesitate as I drank it down, putting the mug down as I took a few breaths. "Thanks...woo," I patted my chest in relief. "That really went down the wrong pipe."

I heard Margaret chuckle as I looked at her, she really was cute when she laughed.

"Margaret," Eileen says, "I want you to meet Barney, he's the new guy in town."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Barney."

Margaret offers her feathered hand to me as I shook hers while saying, "It's a pleasure...Margaret." Wow, her hand was so soft, almost like a baby's hand.

"Umm, you can let go of my hand now." Margaret says.

I looked at her then back at her hand, "Oh, uh, sorry."

I let her go as she chuckles, man this was embarrassing.

* * *

Several hours went by after the day I first met her. I just gotta go back and see her, but first work a bit, then lunch break and I'll head back to the place.

After working for several hours, my friends and I decided to have a lunch break. So me, Mordecai, and Rigby went over to the Coffee Shop to have lunch there. We sat at the same spot where I first met both Eileen and Margaret. I sat on the far right corner of the table with Mordecai and Rigby beside me, but man, it's gonna be so good, for today is gonna be special.

"Hey guys," Eileen says, "what can I get you?"

"Um, three sandwiches with coffee for me and my friends," I answered for them as they turned to me with odd looks. "It's on me guys. Oh, and by the way, I want you to meet Eileen."

Eileen chuckles a bit then says, "I already know them Barney." She then waves, "Hi Rigby."

"Hello Eileen." Rigby sighs in annoyance.

"Wait a minute, you actually know these two?" I said.

"Yep," Eileen says, "we met a couple of months ago."

I was surprised, so she already met these two long before I did, but that would mean...they also know about Margaret as well.

"I'll bring your sandwiches in just a moment."

It took about a couple of minutes for Eileen to bring our sandwiches, but I was surprised that she already gave us our coffee instead of Margaret. Oh well, it doesn't matter who brings it, I'm just glad that this is good coffee, but I've had my fair share of different coffees before. While we were eating our food, Rigby points at the tv and says, "Hey guys, look!"

We looked at the tv as rock music was being played. Well here we go again, because this never gets old for me.

"Yes, Fist Pump!"

"C'mon guys," I said, "fist pump with me!"

We were fist pumping and chuckling a bit, then we ended it with drinking our coffees, drumming on the table, and finished pumping our fists until the music ended. We laughed together after the music ended, but man, that music was good back in the old days for me, and I'm just glad to hear this again with my two friends listening to this while they turned their attention towards the tv screen.

 _"Listen up pumpheads, Fist Pump is coming to Slammers! They just got out of jail and rehab, and now they're back and ready to rock your eleven to fifteen-year old pants off! That's our demographic get over that's right Fist Pump Live! Live, at Slammers this Friday! Friday, be there or be a loser!"_

Mordecai chuckles a bit as I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Mordecai nodded, "it's just that there's going to be so many losers at that concert."

"I wouldn't be too sure Mordecai, most people who know that band are devoted fans or just love their music, I know I do."

"Seriously?" Mordecai takes a drink from his mug.

"Yeah, in fact I have a lot of their music recorded on my IPod."

Mordecai shrugs, he probably doesn't care.

"We have to go to that concert." I heard Rigby say.

"What?" I said as I looked at him.

"Seriously?" Mordecai also says. "Dude, they were cool in the third grade, but now-"

"Correction," Rigby interrupted, "there cool in any grade, but you wouldn't know that, probably because you hate yourself or something!"

"Now that's not true Rigby!" I said, "Maybe it's because he just lost his interest in Fist Pump is all, so it's no big deal."

"No guys it nothing like that." Mordecai says. "It's just that we don't have the money for those tickets."

"No…" Rigby says, "but I know someone who does."

"Who?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah who?" I asked as well.

Rigby tilted his head up as we turned to the direction he meant, but I didn't see anybody that Rigby meant. I look back to them...only for the both of them to have smirks on their faces, then I began to put two and two together while waving both my hands at them."No...nononono, don't even go there guys."

"Oh, come on Barney!" Rigby says. "Just do us a-"

"Ah, ah!" I held up one finger, stopping Rigby from saying that one word, 'cause I know what they'll try to do, and there not going to try and use me again, "If you're going to say that, then the answer is no."

"Ah what, why!"

"Well first of all, I can't keep helping you guys every now and then, you guys need to handle things yourselves without me. Remember? Second, I don't have enough money to even help you guys, let alone do the solid."

"Dude," Mordecai says while looking at Rigby, "he has a point, we can't keep taking advantage of him. But why do you want to go so bad?"

"Going to this concert could be the biggest moment of my life!"

"Heh, good point." I shrugged.

I couldn't blame Rigby, if anyone is a devoted fan or just loves the band, going to this concert could be the biggest moment in anyone's life. I mean heck, it could be my biggest moment of my life, I haven't seen the band or heard any new kind of music in decades, so this could be the biggest opportunity for not just me, but for others like Rigby.

"Yeah," Mordecai says to me, "but it looks like his life sucks."

"Yeah, his life still probably sucks already."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby yells while we laughed at him.

"Hey guys." A voice says to us as we turned to see Margaret.

"Hey Margaret." Me and Mordecai said in unison.

"Were you guys talking about the concert?"

"We're talking about _a concert_ ," Rigby says, "is the concert you're talking about...Fist Pump!"

"Yeah, cool."

"Wait," Mordecai says, "your going?"

"Yeah I am, even Barney's going."

"What!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

I gasped...oh no.

"Yeah," Margaret continues to speak, "didn't he tell you guys," I waved my hands, then made a cutting gesture with my throat, but that didn't stop Margaret from spilling the beans, "he left about several hours ago, he was very excited to see that band again so he went and got himself a ticket."

I sighed then looked at them, they glared at me while I made an embarrassing chuckle while scratching the back of my head, and began to reminisce about what happened several hours earlier…

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier…**

"Um, you can let go of my hand now." Margaret says.

I looked at her then back at her hand, "Oh, uh, sorry."

I let her go as she chuckles, man this was embarrassing.

I heard the sound of music coming from the tv, looking at it as I gasp, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Hey, look!" I said to Margaret and Eileen while pointing at the tv.

"No way!" Margaret says. "That's Fist Pump!"

"C'mon ladies, fist pump with me!"

The three of us fist pumped with the music while we laughed together, then it ended with me drumming on the table while cheering "Woo!" We all laughed together again while I said, "That never gets old."

"Wait guys," Eileen says while pointing back at the tv, "there's more, look."

 _"Listen up pumpheads, Fist Pump is coming to Slammers! They just got out of jail and rehab, and now they're back and ready to rock your eleven to fifteen-year old pants off! That's our demographic get over that's right Fist Pump Live! Live, at Slammers this Friday! Friday, be there or be a loser!"_

I had the biggest smile on my face, I couldn't help but jump off the chair while whooping into the air and shouting, "Woohoo, oh yes!"

People began to look at me while I said to them, "It's Fist Pump, it's coming here to Slammers!"

Some people began to cheer, probably because they too like Fist Pump the same as me.

"I gotta get a ticket now before they run out!"

Before I made a mad dash towards Slammers, Margaret stopped me by grabbing my shoulder and saying, "Wait, you need to pay first!"

"Oh, yeah, of course." I got out my wallet then gave her a few bucks. "Here, keep the change." Then I ran, but before I left, I said to them, "It's nice meeting you guys!"

"It's nice meeting you too!" Eileen shouted before I opened the door and left.

While running to Slammers, there was a short line, it was still early so not many people would notice the commercial about Fist Pump coming to town yet, I checked my watch while nodding and saying, "Hey, I still got some time to spare."

After waiting for several minutes, I managed to slam my money down since it only cost about fifty bucks, just enough for me to buy myself my own ticket then buy myself some lunch, planning ahead because I wanted to meet Margaret again, and start my morning jog before I begin working while waiting until Fist Pump arrives.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later...**

I was hoping to keep this to myself, but that seemed to be out of the question when I now realized that they know about Margaret, which happened about a couple of months ago before I met her and Eileen too. Wanting to change the subject before things got out of hand, I asked Margaret, "So uh...you're going to the concert as well?"

"Yeah, I know there kinda old, but I remember them from when I was a kid."

I chuckled, "Yeah, me too, I used to go to some of their concerts when I was little. Who knew we had something in common." Margaret chuckled while I also said, "But I bet there's going to be a lot of people there," I used this to my advantage to get out of this one by elbowing slightly on Mordecai's arm. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there, it's gonna be fun, are you guys gonna go?"

Looking back at them, they weren't glaring at me, but had happy looks on their faces when Margaret asked them.

"I'm totally gonna go." Mordecai says.

"Oh so now your gonna-" Rigby was cut off as Mordecai punched him in the arm. "OW!"

I chuckled at him, but then I too got punched in the arm, massaging it while saying, "Ah, what was that for man?"

"Don't think you didn't deserve that."

I grunted at Mordecai while still massaging my arm.

"Oh, and will be there."

"Cool," Margaret says, "see you guys there."

"You to Margaret." I said.

"Yeah, see ya." Mordecai says.

I sighed happily, knowing that I'll get the chance to see her at the concert, maybe I might ask her out on a date. But I have to take this nice and easy, and as the saying goes "slow and steady wins the race".

"I can't believe you guys are going to a Fist Pump concert just for some lady pecs."

I glared at Rigby, he really doesn't understand.

"Rigby," Mordecai says, "one day you'll be old enough to understand the real reason that people go to concerts."

"Yeah," I said, "and it's not just for some 'lady pecs' at all."

"Whatever," Rigby says, "it's to listen to music, I already know that. Now, how are we gonna get the money for those tickets?"

"Tsk, that's easy," I took a sip from my mug. "Just work extra, then you guys can get extra money for that."

"He's right," Mordecai says, "we just need extra work hours."

"Extra work?" Rigby says. "I don't even like regular work."

I _phst_ at what Rigby said. "You don't like any kind of work. But do you like Fist Pump?"

"Yes."

"Then you like extra work." Me and Mordecai said in unison.

"Hm, fine."

"Hm, good." I said to Rigby.

We all nodded at each other while we "hm-hmm" each other as well.

* * *

We went back to the park to find Benson, only to find him at Skips' place with Pops helping him fix the cart. I told Mordecai and Rigby to let me do the talking, so I went over to Benson with Mordecai and Rigby following me there, and explained to him that my friends wish to do overtime at work. I also told him that they wanted to do it for extra dough, leaving out the reason why was because they wanted to go to a Fist Pump concert.

Benson gave me an unamused look then said, "Let me get this straight, you want me to give those two overtime, and even though they can't even finish the regular amount that they normally have. You want me to add on even more."

"Yes." I nodded.

Benson laughed while crossing his arms and then said, "No."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, c'mon Benson please!" Rigby says. "Fist Pump is playing at Slammers and we don't have enough money for tickets!"

Benson chuckles slightly, "Are you serious? Fist Pump, you know what kind of people go to those concerts?"

"I do." I said.

Benson looks over to me and chuckles a little while saying, "Your kidding me right?" As he continued to chuckle, I crossed my arms and gave him a serious look. His chuckle began to diminish then said, "You're not kidding are you?"

"No." I nodded, "Got a problem with that?"

"No, but who else is going besides you?"

"WOOOOOHOOOO!" Benson got his answer as we heard a voice cry out. We looked to see Muscle Man on top of the cart and Hi Five Ghost driving it. Muscle Man's shirt was off and twirling it while also holding two tickets. "That's right ladies!" We heard Muscle Man shout. "We got two tickets to Fist Pump! See ya later grandma's!"

As they drove away, I nodded my head while chuckling slightly, Muscle Man has no idea I'm coming to the concert as well, but I know I'll see him there.

Rigby grunts and marches his way towards Benson and says with a serious tone in his voice, "Benson you listen and you listen good…"

I hoped he wasn't going to say anything stupid which would get him into trouble, but my eyes widened at what he was doing…

He was literally getting on his knees and begging like a little kid. "Please Benson, please give us overtime! Please."

I stifled a laugh while pinching the bridge of my nose. This was both funny and embarrassing, I just can't believe Rigby would go so low as to beg like this. Man, I wish I had a camera for this.

Mordecai slaps my arm slightly, while I looked at him and mouthed off _What_ to him as he nods his head at me.

"What is the big deal?" Benson says. "It's just some talentless band."

I crossed my arms again and nodded while saying, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, there actually really good once you listen to their music."

"Are you serious? Do you even listen to this crap? Their music is bad."

"Actually they aren't that bad." Skips said while joining in on the conversation. "Not that I'm into that stuff. We are pretty backed up though, I think you should listen to Barney and give those two the work."

"Oh, I agree," Pops said while joining in on the conversation as well. "I say if they want to see Pump Fist, then let them see Pump Fist."

"Actually it's _Fist Pump_." I corrected Pops while chuckling then said to Benson, "But anyway, let them do overtime, give them a chance. I mean, _psht_ , it's not gonna kill you to let them do it."

Benson nodded while sighing as he relented, "Fine, you can work overtime."

They waved their arms in the air and shouted, "OOOOOOOH!"

Benson gave a list to Rigby for them to use and said, "Here's a list of things we need done, when you finish'em, you'll get your money."

They walked away while waving their arms in the air and spinning around and shouting, "OOOOOOOH!"

After they left, I stood right next to Benson as he sighed and said, "Idiots."

I chuckled a little while I patted Benson's shoulder and said to him, "I wouldn't be too sure, you'll be surprised once they set a goal in mind, they'll be determined to get what they want."

* * *

Boy how right I was. For the last several hours my friends have been working non-stop.

As for me, though, since there was no work to be done and my friends are already taking care of the rest, I decided to write down what's happened so far in my journal. I know what you're probably thinking. Why would I do this, why would I write about my life? Well, that's something for another part of the story.

Anyway, right before I went to bed, I went downstairs to the kitchen to have myself a warm cup of milk, only to see my two friends finish up on vacuuming the living room and I'll admit the place was clean as a whistle. I even noticed Benson who had a surprised look on his face.

I even told Benson while patting his shoulder, "I told you so."

Benson gave them the money, but they just sucked it up in the vacuum cleaner, making Benson sigh and me chuckling a little bit at this. Then after that, they just dug it out.

* * *

Today was finally the day, Fist Pump was coming tonight, and I just have plenty of time to get ready.

It was the afternoon and I was wearing a black shirt that was labeled "Fist Pump" on it over my white shirt that I just recently bought for ten bucks early this morning and changed my blue jeans into black to match the shirt I wore.

Making my way to Slammers, there were some people who were eagerly waiting to get inside and see Fist Pump. But me, I wanted to meet a certain someone while killing some time.

Looking around through the small crowd...my eyes widen as I see Margaret. She was wearing a skimpy black top that was also labeled "Fist Pump" with her sides exposing her black bra and had a white skirt. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but I had to keep my emotions and feelings in check, now wasn't the right time.

But right before I went over there to see her, I saw my friends who managed to beat me to Slammers. But one good look at them told me that they were clearly exhausted, they can barely keep their eyes open. I was about to walk over there and help them before they collapsed from exhaustion, I didn't see Margaret bumping into me as we looked at each other face to face and I said to her, "Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, and hi Barney."

Looking back at her skimpy black top, I couldn't help but say, "Wow, you really…" I refrained myself from saying _gorgeous_ so I said, "Cleaned up nicely." I gasped and covered my mouth, my face blushed at what I said. That was a poor choice of words.

Margaret giggled a little and said, "Thanks, I like your matching outfit."

"Thanks," I chuckled a little bit while showing off my clothes for tonight's concert. "I always wear clothes that match the outfit."

Margaret nods her head in approval.

Deciding to change to subject I said, "By the way," I looked around for another person who I thought would be joining us, "where's Eileen, isn't she coming too?"

"No," Margaret nodded, "she's got a lot of homework to take care of from school, and she's doing me a solid by taking over my shift so I can go to the concert with my boyfriend."

I nodded in under-Wait what!

"Wait a minute, you have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Margaret nodded, "you didn't know about it?"

I nodded my head no to her.

She chuckles and says, "Well, I'll see you later Barney."

She waves at me, but I didn't wave at her back nor didn't pay any attention to her...I just stood there dumbstruck, I felt my plans for her come crashing down like someone threw a rock and shattered a glass window. Man, this really sucks, I can't believe I met another one who's already been taken, but at least as long as she's happy that's all that matters to me. I sighed in disappointment, but turned my attention back to Mordecai and Rigby.

I chuckled a little bit at the sight of those two. Rigby was already conked out while drooling on the pavement and Mordecai was asleep standing up and snoring.

I smiled while deciding to mess with them a bit.

I tiptoed silently as I got behind Mordecai, raised my arms into the air...then grabbed his shoulders while shouting, "Whatdoyouthinkyourdoing!"

This caused Mordecai to scream and Rigby to wake up quickly while also screaming slightly.

While they turned to face me and breathing heavily with Mordecai placing his feathered hand on his chest, I clutched my belly and laughed hard.

"Dude, what the H man!" Mordecai yelled, "Are you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Yeah man," Rigby says while yawning, "not cool."

I wiped a tear from my eye and said, "Oh man, you should've seen your faces." I chuckled a little bit then composed myself. "Well anyway, did you guys manage to get your tickets?"

"No." Mordecai says while yawning. "They just sold out and now they're selling the super deluxe tickets which cost 400 dollars."

I cringed at this. "Bummer."

"Yeah, but we're going to keep working until we get those tickets."

"Are you serious?" I crossed my arms. "Haven't you and Rigby looked at yourselves lately, you're exhausted, both of you."

I heard Rigby snoring on the pavement, showing Mordecai to simplify that fact.

"Don't worry," Mordecai says sleepily while yawning again, "there's a way for us to stay awake. So can you please help us?"

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose, "Alright, I'll help you out just this once for today since we're all going to see Fist Pump, but once this is over, I want you to rest. Got it, Mordecai?"

Looking at Mordecai, his head was already slumped forward while sleeping and snoring. I nodded at him, then slapped him in the face as he cried "Ow!" then said while rubbing his face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

I picked up the still sleeping and snoring Rigby and placed him on my shoulder. Looking over to Mordecai, I said to him, "Here, give me your arm."

I took Mordecai's feathered arm and placed it around my neck, but right before I started carrying them back, Mordecai says to me, "Barney, when we get back and before we go see Benson for extra work, can you take us to the kitchen?"

I looked at him while cocking my eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"You'll see."

* * *

After carrying Rigby and dragging Mordecai back to the park. Mordecai let's go of me and slowly went to the one thing I never thought they could use...

They actually used coffee during their "overtime" and not only have they managed to succeed, but it's costing them their time to rest.

Mordecai took the pot of coffee and started drinking it, letting its caffeinated effect wake him up a bit, and then woke up Rigby where I left him in the chair and he too started drinking it.

"Guys, how much coffee have you guys been drinking?" I asked.

"Just enough for us to finish work." Mordecai says.

I slapped myself and realized they were drinking _that_ much coffee. I sighed and nodded while saying, "Guys, don't you know the more you drink coffee, the more chances that you'll crash out from caffeine?"

"Hey, don't worry about it, once we drink some coffee will have enough energy to do work again."

I sighed at this, sometimes these two need to learn this the hard way.

After that was done, me and my two friends went to find Benson. We found him over at Skips' place with the cart ready, but right before he left I called out to him, telling him that Mordecai wanted to tell him something.

"Benson, we need more money." Mordecai says tiredly while Rigby jugs down the pot of coffee that they had brought with them.

"Yeah," Rigby also says tiredly, "give us more money."

"There's no chores left." Benson says. "Unless...you want to mow the lawn."

"The lawn!" We said in unison.

The three of us looked behind at how big the lawn is. It'll take all day, no it'll take a couple of days to get this done. "You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Ah, what," Mordecai says, "that'll take forever!"

"Here's the keys." Benson says while showing us the keys. "You know where the mower is." He tosses the keys and they were about to land on Rigby if I hadn't caught them. "Good luck."

Right before he drove off, I stopped him by saying, "Whoa, Whoa, time-out for a second!" Benson looks at me as I continued, "There's no way they can handle this! I mean look at them, they can barely keep their eyes open and they're about to pass out anytime soon!"

"So," Benson shrugs, "not my problem. Unless you want to watch them." He starts up the cart. "Which I know you're good at doing that."

My jaw dropped as he started to drive away.

My hands clenched into fists as I yelled, "What that's supposed to mean, don't you care what happens to those two if they were to work like this!"

He didn't hear what I said as he was already far away from hearing range. In anger, I tossed the keys as they slid near Rigby's feet and muttered, "Unbelievable, un- _freaking_ -believable!"

"Hey dude, chill out." Mordecai says tiredly. "Besides, who needs luck when we have...coffee!"

"Oooooooh!" They both said tiredly in unison.

I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose and said, "Guys, did you not hear what I just said? You can't handle it, not like this, and you can't even keep your eyes open."

"Dude, he's right," Rigby says, "my eyes won't stay open any more and I think we're almost outta coffee."

"Nonsense dude," Mordecai says, "we got plenty of coffee."

Mordecai puts a now empty pot of coffee in his beak while trying to drink it.

I sighed and snatched it away from him while saying, "Oh, give me that!" But Mordecai collapses and Rigby says to me, "Barney, what did you do?"

"Mordecai collapsed from exhaustion." I bent down and slightly shook Mordecai, "Hey, you okay, you still with me man?"

"Need more coffee, need more Margaret."

"I'm sorry dude, but there's just no way you could see her. But don't worry, I'll tell her that you worked overtime and couldn't make it, I'm sure she'll understand."

"No man, I wanna see her, I wanna go to Fist Pump."

"Yeah dude," Rigby says tiredly while trying to pump his fists, "Fist Pump."

"I'm sorry guys you can't go, not like this, but at least you tried guys. C'mon, let me help you get to the house so you can rest guys."

Right before I was about to help them by dragging their tired behinds back to the house, I heard a voice say, "Coffee, coffee."

"What the-Ugh!"

My eyes widened in shock at what I saw...It was a giant coffee bean! Yes, an actual coffee bean that just spoke to us, and it had a white headband and white underwear.

Okay, I've seen a lot of weird things, but this one took the cake.

Anyway, standing right next to the giant coffee bean, was an Asian man who was tall and slim with black hair, round glasses, a white collared shirt with a brown tie, and had a teal suit jacket with matching pants.

"Coffee."

"Huh?" I gave the giant coffee bean an odd look.

"Greetings fellow Fist Pump fans." The Asian man said, "May we help you get some tickets?"

"What," Mordecai says. "Who are you?"

"Coffee, coffee."

"As you can see," The Asian man said, "I am a giant coffee bean, I can bring you caffeine, do you accept?"

"Wait, what?"

"Whoa, hold it for a second!" I said, "You can understand that thing?"

"Why of course," The Asian man said, "I am his translator."

"Okay, that leaves me with another question. How did you two get here?"

"Simple, we walked."

That wasn't the right answer I wanted, so I tried a different approach.

"No, no, no, I mean how did you know find us, and how did you know that we were here?"

"We saw you at Slammers carrying those two, and we overheard that you needed help, so we followed you."

"Yeah, well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't need any help."

"Oh, this isn't about you young man," The Asian man points at my two friends, "it's about them."

I looked at those two for a moment and then turned my attention back to the Asian man. "What's this about?"

The giant coffee bean takes out a contract, but all it said was "coffee, coffee, coffee" written all over it, which I have no clue what it means.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee coffee coffee, coffee coffee coffee coffee."

"Uhhh," I scratched the side of my head, "what did he say?"

"He says-"

"Ah cool," Rigby interrupted, "a contract let's sign it!"

Right before Rigby was about to sign it, when the Asian man shrugs and takes out his pen, I stopped him by grabbing his arm and saying, "Whoa, hold it Rigby!" Pushing him back a bit, I turned back to the Asian man and said, "First, tell me what he said?"

"Very well, he says 'We will provide you with all the coffee you need, in exchange for our partnership, but only by signing a contract from us.'"

I was a little suspicious so I asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, we only help to provide what you need, no more, no less."

I didn't like this, something was up with those two. While I was pondering at this, I didn't notice Rigby move passed me and snatched the pen from the Asian man, then grabbed the contract from the giant coffee bean.

"Rigby don't!"

He didn't listen to me as he already signed it and gave it back to the coffee bean which he then placed it on his chest and absorbed it.

"Coffee, coffee." The giant coffee bean said.

He then grunted while grabbing his nipples as coffee squirted out from them.

Ah sick! That was just completely unsanitary!

While my two friends screamed, the stream of coffee entered their mouths and they swallowed it.

I gulped while covering my mouth, this was just too disgusting, then walked over to them and said, "Guys, you okay?"

They didn't say a word, but then their pupils dilated and like a kid going in a sugar rush. They took the pot of coffee and picked up the key as they ran like crazy. I stood up and nodded at those two, knowing full well what would happen if they kept consuming more coffee so I said, "This is not gonna end well."

* * *

 _(Loverboy-Working for the Weekend)_

For the past couple of hours, I sat on the sidelines and watched as both Mordecai and Rigby were mowing the lawn, and I wasn't the only one that was watching those two. The Asian man and the giant coffee bean were also watching while helping them by giving them more coffee. No thanks to that giant freaky bean, they were like going all over the place, but everytime they started losing energy, they always gave them more coffee.

Man, they were totally addicted to that stuff, but it won't be my fault if they didn't listen to me and collapsed from using too much caffeine.

Anyway, after they were finished, Benson was once again surprised as he took his wallet and was about to pay them both yet again, but once again they sucked up the money along with his wallet with a vacuum cleaner and drove off.

Seriously though, how did they manage to bring a vacuum cleaner like that? Maybe it was probably they were hyped-up on caffeine and they literally ran back to the house so they could show-off on Benson. But whatever the reason was, I still had a bad feeling that sooner or later they'll collapse before they had a chance to see Fist Pump. So I decided to just be precautious.

 _(End Music)_

* * *

I leaned back against a wall, waiting for my two friends to appear. But not only that, I was also waiting for Margaret to show up and probably get to know her boyfriend. While the crowd was getting bigger and I was still waiting, I decided to double check the camcorder I brought with me, just to be sure I had enough charge on it. After I finished looking at the charge, I heard someone call my name in a singsong voice, "Oh Barney."

I looked up and saw my two friends Mordecai and Rigby.

"Look what we just got." Mordecai says as the both of them showed me their tickets.

I was surprised, their tickets looked awesome, they were purple and coated with diamonds, so I said to them, "Wow, I'm a little jealous guys, it's no wonder those tickets were expensive. They're actually really awesome!"

"Oh yeah they are!" Rigby says as we all chuckled together.

"By the way guys, how are you feeling?"

"Energized," Mordecai says, "and ready to see Fist Pump!"

"OOOOOOOH!" They chanted.

"Yeah," Rigby says, "and it was all thanks to...coffee!"

"Coffee!" Mordecai says in a singsong voice while they both chuckled.

Now that I was reminded about coffee, I said to Rigby, "Oh, by the way Rigby, before I forget."

I slapped Rigby on top of the head using only two fingers, making him cry "Ow!" while massaging his noggin and saying, "Dude, what the H was that for man!"

"That was for being an idiot! Do you even know what a contract is?"

"Uh yeah, it's a piece of paper where I can just sign it and get whatever we want."

"No, it's more to it than that, even if you sign it there's always something you gotta pay for in return."

"Uh, haven't you forgotten, he said there was no catch. Remember?"

"He's right dude." Mordecai says. "So what's your problem with contracts?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose as I explained, "Look, even if there is no catch, there's always an arranged deal, something that you two don't know about. Having a contracted partnership is one thing, but there's always something that the partner wants in return."

"Like what?"

"Anything that the partner wants." I sighed. "Look, the point is, when going through this you need to be ready to honor the deal. Don't do so and there could be consequences that will lead you into trouble. So word of advice, be careful with those two, and I mean _really_ careful."

Mordecai placed a feathered hand on my shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry about it, but will keep that in mind. Right Rigby?"

"Yeah," Rigby says, "so don't worry about it will be fine. Okay?"

I highly doubt that, I thought, but I just sighed and nodded.

"Well, I think you guys should get ready. I'm not sure when they'll open so we can see Fist Pump."

They both nodded as they ran off, but right before they did, Mordecai waves his feathered arm and yells, "Will see you inside, buddy!"

I nodded my head and waved back, then leaned back against the wall once again while waiting for them and Margaret to appear. However, I wasn't sure how long they've been gone, so I looked at my watch and noticed they've been gone for thirty minutes. "Seriously, what's taking those two so long?" I muttered. "I sure hope Margaret gets here as well."

"Hey Barney!" A familiar voice says to me.

My lips formed into a smile as I looked up and noticed none other than Margaret.

"Hey Margaret," I said to her as I walked over to her then hugged her as she hugged me back. "I'm glad that you made it on time."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A voice says to me.

I look over Margaret's shoulder and see a guy who was glaring at me, and was wearing a white tank top shirt with the words "Fist Pump" written on it, black jeans and boots, and he had a mohawk on top of his head.

"Um, I'm hugging Margaret. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you have less than two seconds to get your hands off of my girl."

My girl, I thought.

Margaret turns her attention to him and says, "Slasher, leave him alone, he's just being friendly to me."

"Slasher? Wait is he your-"

"Yeah, this is Slasher, he's my boyfriend."

I sorta figured it out by putting two and two together, but I decided to put it out of my mind.

"Slasher, I want you to meet my friend Barney."

"It's a pleasure." I said while offering my hand in a greetful manner.

Slasher just pushes my hand away and jabs a finger to my chest and says, "You better keep your hands away from my girl, if you know what's good for you...bub."

It was just as I thought, the moment when he spoke to me like that, and when our eyes met, the bells in my head were ringing, telling me this guy was no good. He was both a prick and a dick at the same time, it was all muscles and no brains. This guy has no clue what I'm capable of if he ever crosses the line with me. Keeping my head at a cool-level, I brushed off his finger and said with a cheeky grin, "I'll keep that in mind...bub."

Slasher growls at me, I can tell he was about to do something stupid, but Margaret diffuses the situation by placing her feathered arm on his chest and says, "Slasher, leave him alone!"

I looked at Margaret and saw her glaring at her boyfriend, but I've got to say, she's got spirit when standing up for somebody. I really liked that in a girl who's got that.

"Man, whatever!" Slasher says as I look back at him, then he points a finger at me and says, "This ain't over pal! C'mon Margaret, let's go."

After when Slasher walked away, Margaret looks at me with an apologetic look and says, "Barney, I am so sorry about this."

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to apologize." I motioned for her to come closer as I whispered, "But seriously, your boyfriend is a real jack A."

"I know," she whispered to me back, "that's why when this is over, I'm going to break up with him, because he's been a real jerk for the past week."

"Good for you, your better off without him anyways."

"Hey Margaret!" We heard Slasher yell. "C'mon, let's go there opening up!"

"I'm coming!"

She turns her attention back to me as I said to her, "Shall we, I can sit right next to you if you like."

"I really like that." She smiled at me while we walked. "But wait, what about Slasher?"

"Eh, don't worry about'em." I waved it off. "If he tries anything stupid with me, I'll end it..." I snapped my fingers. "...in an instant."

"How?" She gives me a questionable look.

"You'll see." I winked at her.

As we were walking, I heard a sound, it was faint, like it was the sound of a chainsaw and the roar of wheels.

"Wait." I said to Margaret as we both stopped.

"What is it?"

"Shh, listen, do you hear that?"

The sound of tires was getting closer, and I wasn't the only one who heard it. The crowd looks on ahead as me and Margaret also follow suit.

"The hell…"

Me and Margaret gasped at what was happening. Right in the middle of the road were Mordecai and Rigby driving the mower, the levers that controls the mower were completely severed like someone just sliced it off, and right next to them were that Asian guy and the giant coffee bean that were driving the cart, and the top of it was completely gone. What are those two doing here, and what the hell is going on! I didn't have time to ponder at this as I cupped my right hand and shouted, "Everyone, get back!"

This seemed to snap out the crowd as they started to panic and darted here and there, trying to get out of the way of the oncoming crash. I pushed Margaret while also yelling, "Margaret, get down!" as we both fell on the ground and I heard her yelp as I covered her body with my own, trying to protect her if the crash got any worse.

As the crash came to an end, I looked up and noticed both my friends and those other two were fine. Looking back down at Margaret, my face blushed as I can feel the warmth of my face turn red and Margaret's cheeks turned a shade of pink at this awkward moment.

I was on top of her and she was below me, but to tell you the truth, this is what I always imagined if I ever had feelings for a girl. But I guess you could think of me as some helpless romantic. To also add in the truth, if there was a moment like this...I wouldn't hesitate to put myself and her in this position. But this wasn't the moment, this was a bit embarrassing.

I slightly chuckled in embarrassment and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Margaret chuckles in embarrassment as well. "But you can get off me now."

"Uh, right of course." I quickly got off her and dusted myself as she too also got up and dusted herself off as well.

Looking back ahead, I noticed the Asian man and the giant coffee bean were blocked by Mordecai and Rigby, but getting a good look at those two I see the Asian man's suit was changed from teal to green and his ordinary white collared shirt were changed a bit, he still possessed the white collared shirt, but instead it was written "Fist Pump" on it, probably a different brand for people who work in the business and are fans to Fist Pump. The giant coffee bean didn't have his white headband, but still had it's white underwear, and was wearing a white shirt that had "Fist Pump" written on it.

Not sure what was going on, I turned my attention to Margaret, then gave her my camcorder as she looked at me with a questionable look as I said to her, "Listen, I need you to get inside, but hold on to this for me, I'll be right back."

As I walked away from her, Margaret says, "What's going on?"

"Uh, friend trouble, nothing you should worry about." I walked away, but turned back around as I also said, "Be sure to save a spot for me!"

"I will!"

As I made my way through the crowd, I could barely hear what my two friends and those other two were saying, but as I got closer and managed to get in front of the crowd, I heard the Asian man say, "But we had a contract!"

"Shut it!" I heard Rigby yell.

"Hey!" I yelled as well, getting their attention. "What the H is going on here, what happened!"

"It's them!" Mordecai said while pointing at them. "They're the ones that happened!"

I looked at them and recognized the tickets that the Asian man was holding.

"Hey, those are my friends' tickets. How did you get those?"

"They stole it from us!" Rigby said.

"Yeah, and they tried to kill us with a chainsaw man!"

"What!"

My face began to darken into a scowl as I said to the Asian man, "Are these claims true?"

"Um, well, uh...yes."

My right hand tightened into a fist, then I began to slowly march towards them while cracking my knuckles.

"Now young man, I understand your upset-"

"First of all," My voice lowered to a dark tone, "upset doesn't cover it, and two, it's not 'young man' it's Barney Jay, remember that."

"Okay, Mr. Jay, but we can work this out-"

I sped up towards him, making him slightly gasp slightly and the giant coffee bean saying in shock, "Coffee!"

A clairvoyant aura began to surround me, making the Asian man and the giant coffee bean separate from each other while having their faces be filled with fear and dread.

"Here's what I say, you have less than three seconds to give me those tickets...now."

The Asian man's fear dissipated for a bit, then he glared at me with defiance while clutching the two tickets close to his chest like how a little kid doesn't want to give up something that doesn't belong to him and says, "No! These tickets are ours, and besides, like I said before, we had a contract and-"

He didn't say another word as I breathed through my nose and exhaled out my mouth. My fists began to slowly move in a wave-like pattern throughout his chest, arms, and face, making his arms that were holding the tickets to go limb and drop. The air began to build-up slightly while I ended it by breathing through my nose again and exhaled...but this time I let it out by shouting, "OOH, WA-TAAAA!"

I hit'em straight in the chest, the wind began to surround him for the moment then vanish. His jaw was already dropped and I can hear him groaning in pain. The crowd began to murmur from what I just did, but I paid it no heed. I smiled slightly while showing the Asian man the tickets he took from my friends, waving it around tauntingly while I went back to glaring at him. I raised up my hand, fingers poised to snap as I said, "Screw your contract!"

I snapped my fingers. At first people thought nothing happened well…

The Asian man's painful groan began to grow louder, then his round glasses began to fill up with webs of cracks, then shatter completely, but that didn't end there. His green suit began to rip to shreds along with his Fist Pump white collared shirt and brown tie as well, leaving the top half of his body exposed. A single _ding_ was heard from his chest from where I punched him as he was flung into the air while screaming and then crash lands at the ticket booth where the window shatters completely.

"Whoa, cool!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

The people began to gather around the ticket booth to see the poor man who was hurt pretty bad. But luckily for him I held back a bit, because if this were to continue...he wouldn't have lived, which goes against my word in taking a life without a cause. While the people were distracted for the moment, I turned my attention to the giant coffee bean who's back was against the wall. It shook in fear, then waved both hands while saying, "C-Coffee, coffee, c-coffee coffee coffee-"

"Sorry, but I don't understand a word you're saying...freak."

I felt the wind swirl around my right fist, my thoughts have already thought of the worst punishment for this thing. I grunted then punched the giant coffee bean hard in the gut while chanting "Wa-ta!" then my fists became a blur, appearing out of thin air when I'm throwing a punch then disappearing as if it wasn't there. "Wa-ha-ha!" I chanted while continuing my assault, "Wa-chata-chata-chata-chata-chata-chata!" I then kicked him hard in the gut again while chanting "Wa-taaaa!" very loudly.

My friends and the crowd winced in disgust as the giant coffee bean puked coffee, soaking my black jeans. I moved my foot back while keeping my balance with one foot. The giant coffee bean was down on his knees while coughing, but I wasn't finished with him yet. The moment when the giant coffee bean looked up, I hit'em with a barrage of kicks while chanting, "Wa-ta, wa-chata-chata-chata-chata-chata!" While I kicked his face upwards, I made him look up as my foot was smoking then I brought it down hard on him with an axe kick while shouting, "OOH, WA-CHAAAA!"

His whole body went down on the ground hard, cracks began to form slightly as he was knocked unconscious.

The aura surrounding me vanishes, I breathed through my nose while placing my right hand on my left fist that held the tickets, then exhaling the air through my mouth. Turning around, the crowd was still staring at me while others were still murmuring about what just happened. I glared at them and said, "What'll y'all looking at? There's nothing to see here, but shouldn't someone call an ambulance."

I nodded and waved them off while I thought, man, people these days, they just don't mind their own business.

Anyway, I stood in front of my two friends while Rigby's jaw and Mordecai's beak were agape. By the looks on their faces, I can tell they were really surprised about what they just saw. We were silent for about a couple of seconds...until Mordecai broke the ice by saying, "Dude…" Then his beak rose into a smile and said in excitement, "That. Was. Awesome! How did you do that?"

"Did what?" I said in confusion.

"That dude!" Rigby says. "You were like bam, bam, wa-wa-wa!" Rigby made punching gestures to simplify his explanation.

I was still in confusion as my eyebrow cocks.

"What he means is," Mordecai says, "How did you manage to beat those two so fast? I mean, you punched and kicked those guys in a split-second, then they were down in the blink of an eye. How did you do that?"

"Well," I chuckled slightly, "let's just say I got skills and leave it at that."

"Whoa." They said in unison.

"Anyway, here." I took Mordecai's feathered arm and placed the two slightly crumpled tickets in his feathered hand. "I believe these are yours guys."

They looked at me and smiled.

"Well then, now that we're done here." I playfully punched Mordecai's arm. "I'll race you inside."

I took off in a jog while I heard Mordecai yell, "Hey, wait up!"

After I ran inside fast with Mordecai and Rigby behind me, I ran down the steps two by two while looking around the crowd to find Margaret.

"Hey Barney!" I heard a voice through the crowd, "Over here!"

I looked at the crowd and saw a red feathered arm and hand wave over and a face that I know all too well.

Seeing Margaret, I went over to her and politely saying "excuse me" to the other people who were sitting on their own chairs, but good for me and much to my dismay, the empty spot that Margaret left for me was right next to Slasher. I decided to just swallow my pride and just sit next to that dickhead.

Finally, this is the moment I've been waiting for...I was going to see Fist Pump with my two friends and Margaret! Speaking of which, I was looking around the crowd and found Mordecai in the front row, but had to cover my mouth and snorted at his misfortune. Someone threw a shirt, possibly a dirty one, right at his face. I could hear him say, "Ah sick, it's all sweaty!" I then heard someone yell, "Woooooo! I just threw my shirt!"

I looked over to where that shirt was thrown and found Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Bring out Fist Pump, let's do it!" I heard Muscle Man yell.

I nodded my head, but turned my attention back to Mordecai as me and Margaret said while waving our arms to get his attention, "Hey Mordecai!"

"Hey Barney, hey Margaret, Fist Pump!"

"Fist Pump!" I cheered while pumping my fists.

"Mordecai," Margaret says, "you have to meet my boyfriend Slasher! Barney already met him though!"

I saw the surprised look on Mordecai's face, I can't say I blame him though, I too was surprised to find out she had a boyfriend, but what he doesn't know is that she'll break up with him once the concert is over. But still, why would she want to introduce Mordecai to Slasher, knowing full well what happened when he came across me?

"Hey Slasher!" Margaret says to Slasher, getting his attention. "That's my other friend Mordecai!"

Slasher looks at him then says, "You should tell your friend he should stop pumping it at the wind and start pumping it at the gym."

Margaret slaps his arm while glaring at him and saying, "Don't be such a jerk!"

I nodded unamused at that guy, besides being both a prick and a dick at the same time, I can add insulting punk to the list.

Slasher points at Mordecai and mutters, "Your dead!" I glared at that punk, but then he turned his attention to me and said, "Don't think for a second that your dead meat, I saw you on top of her after I told you to keep your hands off of her, so once this is over, your dead too!"

Alright, now he's taking it too far, and I think it's time for him to be taught a lesson when messing with me, and I have already found the perfect one. "Okay, but I just got one thing to say…" I pointed out my finger. "Is that a hot chick I see over there?"

His eyes widen and looks back at the crowd. "A hot chick, where!"

Like I said, all muscles but no brains. I grabbed his shoulder and twisted it, making a _cracking_ sound as he fell off his chair unconscious. Looking back at Mordecai, I winked at him and clicked my tongue.

"Barney, what did you do?"

I looked at Margaret who was looking down at Slasher's unconscious form and said, "Let's just say he deserved it for being a jerk." I picked him up and carried him to my chair as I laid him there and continued, "But don't worry, he's fine, just unconscious." I sat right next to Margaret. "Besides, the moment he wakes up, the concert will be over and will be long gone."

Margaret playfully punches my arm and says, "Man Barney, you're bad, but I guess you lived up to what you said."

"Thanks I-Wait a second, what did you mean by that?"

"Well you did say you'll end it..." she snaps her fingers. "...in an instant. So since Slasher was a complete jerk, I just wanted to see if you live up to your word by letting Slasher be the jerk he is and see how it plays out."

Wow, clever girl, I thought, it's no wonder she introduced Slasher to Mordecai.

"Touche." I chuckled.

Margaret giggles a bit as I asked her, "By the way, do you still have my camcorder?"

"Oh yeah...here." She reaches underneath her chair and hands me my camcorder. "Since I haven't asked. What's it for?"

"Precautions, for them." I pointed to where Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in the front row. "Speaking of which," I turned on my camcorder, "smile for the camera, and say hey to them."

"Okay," Margaret shrugs then waves, "hi guys."

I turned the camcorder to my face and said, "As much as I want to say I told you so in front of your faces in person, but I'm in a generous mood, so I'm leaving this video for you guys to see the live performance-"

I was cut off by the sound of an eighteen-wheeler horn, it had a red skull on the front while breathing fire, and the wheels were like 8-balls.

"And here it is, Fist Pump!" I looked forward while pointing the camcorder straight at the stage to get all the action.

The crowd cheered, and so did me and Margaret. There was a loud explosion as the lead singer shouted, "Ello, we are Fist Pump! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

As the music was playing, it was the best experience of my whole life, and it reminded me of my childhood, but best of all, I get to experience it with a wonderful girl by my side. But one day when the time comes, maybe Margaret and I can be more than just friends, but I can never tell what the future may hold for us until it happens.

So for now...I'll just take it nice and easy, and hope for the best.

* * *

 **Well, that takes care of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **Park Ryder: Oh, it'll get even more awesome later on in the story!**

 **The Phantoms Wyvern: I don't know what you mean by that, but I'm glad to have you on-board.**

 **JAKEkenstein: I can't tell you, that'll spoil the story, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.**


	5. Death Punchies

**Hey everybody, I'm back! I hoped you had a great 2018 while I was away, and while I was gone I noticed I've been getting a lot of reviews lately, some of them about Barney's fighting style and one review from a certain guest saying if I was going to quit this story. Well to answer that review...the answer is no, I'm not gonna quit or abandon this story. However, I have warned you all that I can't promise when this next chapter will be updated since I've been so busy with other stories so far.**

 **Anyway, to answer the next question about Barney's fighting style, some of you have been asking if it bears reference to Fist of the North Star. Well...your only half-right, there is somewhat reference to the Fist of the North Star genre. However, there are other fighting abilities that will be revealed somewhere in the story, but you can guess what it is if you want.**

 **Well, now that's over and done with, I don't own any of the characters from Regular Show, those go to their creator J.G. Quintel. I only own my OC's.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Death Punchies**

I was breathing slowly, while my left hand was clutching my already messed-up right hand. I was down on one knee, the ground was already dug when I skidded on it. My right hand really hurts, but I just clenched my teeth and bear through the pain.

I hear the sound of feet walking towards me, while I thought man, I didn't know he could be this good with this style, not to mention the destruction of the park that laid all around me when he used the only attack I know all too well. I was hoping to buy some time until he appeared with the same style he was going to use against him by holding back since he knows little to nothing of the style I have seen before, but I guess I overestimated his ability to adapt to this style that was new to him, and this was the price I had to pay for holding back.

But what choice did I have...he's my friend and I would never go this far until he pushes me beyond my patience so I could actually hurt him.

He stops right in front of me and says, "Heh, looks like I finally beat you. Now, tell me where Mordecai is."

I chuckled at him, then raised my head as I looked at him and said, "Not a chance...Rigby."

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier…**

Several weeks went by after me and Margaret finished watching the most spectacular concert in ages...and I just got it all recorded on my camcorder. But after it came to an end, we literally had to carry Mordecai and Rigby's tired butts back to the park, then I had the privilege to walk her home, but much to my surprise she lives in an apartment...And it was right upstairs close to where my aunt was!

I had thoughts about staying the night with her, but brushed that out of my thoughts because I had to keep this nice and slow and not make it awkward for her.

As the weeks flew by fast, I guess you can say things got pretty boring, but on the bright side, my two friends were happy when I showed them the tape, but left them alone before they gave me a look that said _Really_.

But anyhow, after those weeks came to an end, let me tell you what's happening right now.

* * *

Me and Muscle Man were heading home while I carried a bag that had a cheeseburger and I was sipping on a soda. For you see, after I was finished with work while helping out with Muscle Man, I decided to have lunch at Cheezers, I asked Muscle Man if he wants anything and immediately he says yes. So, I bought two cheeseburgers while I decided to get a soda for myself as we carried out our food.

While Muscle Man managed to finish his cheeseburger and tosses his wrapper in the trash, I decided to wait and eat mine once we got back to the house. But once I opened the door and me and Muscle Man stepped inside, I heard Mordecai make a "wee-ooo" sound as me and Muscle Man also heard him speak in a doctor-like voice, "Quick doctor, both of these butt cheeks are unrecognizable. If we want anybody to be able to recognize this a butt in the future, then we're gonna have to do a complete butt transplant. Stat!"

"STOP TALKING!" We heard Rigby yell, "There was only damage to the one cheek and you know it!"

Me and Muscle Man snorted at that reminder of what happened to poor Rigby. You see, during those last several boring long weeks, Rigby decided to play punchies with Skips, and he hit Rigby so hard, he was taken to the hospital due to the damage on the left side of his butt cheek where they had to perform major surgery to fix some of the damage. But in the end though, his butt was healed but was permanently scarred on the left side.

Mordecai laughed and said to Rigby, "That's right, we used to call you the one cheek wonder!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to add that ever since the surgery came to an end, we gave him the nickname "the one cheek wonder" and believe me...it was hilarious!

"Dude, I'm bringin' it back."

"You better not!"

Me and Muscle Man looked at each other, I could tell he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, but me, I just had a smirk. We nodded at one another as we went to the couch to where Mordecai and Rigby were as Muscle Man says, "Is that one cheek wonder?"

Rigby looks at him while I say something from behind Rigby, "Yeah, I can see him alright, because there's one cheek from where I'm looking at."

"I hope he's not trying to play punchies with cheeks like that?"

We all laughed as Rigby covers his rear while his tail curled into a ball, trying to hide the scar as he says, "Shut up, don't look at them!"

He jumps off the couch and also says, "I'll win at punchies you'll see!"

As I watched him run up the stairs I said to Rigby, "Word of advice, if you ever want to win at punchies, build some muscles on those arms. Otherwise, you might lose that other cheek."

"Shut up, Barney!" Rigby yelled, "I don't need your advice!"

I heard the door slam as I nodded at him, then turned to look at Muscle Man as he chuckled while I shrugged my shoulders. I went around the couch and noticed Mordecai playing a new game. Looking at the box that I noticed on the table, it was called _Dig Champs_. Since I had nothing else to do at the moment, I decided to kill some time, so I asked Mordecai, "Hey, is it okay if I play with you?"

"Sure dude," Mordecai says. "If you're okay by playing Player 2?"

"Hey, I don't mind." I said as I took a seat next to him and placed my soda and bag right in front of me.

"By the way," Mordecai says while I looked at him. "I-"

He was interrupted as we heard the sound of squeaking, like a bed being jumped on. "You better not be messing up my side of the room!" He shouts to Rigby upstairs.

He looks back to me and says, "Now, as I was saying, I should warn you though, Player 2 has a sucky pickaxe."

I _psht_ at that. "So, I don't care if it's sucky or not, just as long as I play."

We both hear Rigby scream, making me sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose and say, "Man, Rigby is such a baby."

Mordecai nods in agreement with me as he takes out a pair of headphones. I couldn't agree with him more if I keep hearing Rigby's screaming, so I took a pair of earphones from out of my pocket that was wrapped up with my IPod and plugged up my ears as I turned into some rock music and hit play, drowning out Rigby's screaming as I played with my friend while eating a good lunch.

* * *

After about several hours of playing with Mordecai, I was outside while being surrounded by trees. Spreading my legs out, I took a deep breath and folded my hands while closing my eyes. I opened them, then thrusted a fist forward while shouting "Ha!", wind was thrusted forward on the ground.

Moving my arms in a wave-like motion, I backfisted while grunting as wind hit the trees, knocking a few leaves off the branches. I kicked my foot in the air while also shouting "Wa!", wind hit the trees as several leaves came off the branches. I spun around while backfisting, then kicked with both feet into the air. Landing on the ground, I sweep kicked the ground, going into a full circle, then launched myself into the air, doing a spinning kick as I landed back on the ground. The leaves began to slowly descend around me as my fists became a blur while going around. When that came to an end, my hands had the fallen leaves gathered around each hand.

I tossed the leaves away and decided to end my little exercise, but right before I was about to head back…

I heard an explosion from a distance.

"What the H." I muttered as I started jogging.

* * *

When I managed to find the cause of that explosion, my eyes widened and gasped as the party tent was gone. I mean literally gone! All what's left of it was a giant crater, like someone just took a bunch of dynamite and blew the whole place to kingdom come. I heard another explosion coming from another direction. I ran as fast as I could to find out what's going on, but when I heard another explosion, I knew I had to go even faster. So, I vanished while everything around me became a blur.

When I began to smell smoke in the air, I stopped my speed and turned around while I still kept on running. When I got there, I found another crater, but it wasn't as big as the one I saw earlier. Still, who could've done this?

Then, I began to sense something. This...aura. This fighting aura, it felt...dark. It was close by and I could feel it. But still, who is this fighter?

"Oh, Barney." I heard a familiar singsong voice.

I had an odd look when I knew it was Rigby's, but when I turned around...my face turned to surprise and a gasp escaped my lips as I heard him shout and leap towards me, his fist raised to hit me. Reacting quickly, I vanished as I saw a wave of power hit the trees, destroying all of them. I stood there by the side to where Rigby tried to hit me, but my eyes widened in shock at what I was seeing…

Rigby's spiky hair was combed back into a mullet and he wore cut-up jean shorts. I knew right away what that was. But how did he manage to get it, was there a dojo somewhere in town that I'm not even aware of yet? I mean, I've only just moved here about a year ago and I don't know much about this town yet.

"Rigby?" I muttered.

He turns to face me, his eyes widened in shock, probably from what I just did about a couple of seconds ago, but was changed to a glare as he started running towards me, his fist was once again raised and thrusted straight towards me as a wave of power came out of that fist. I vanished and reappeared at the side as more trees were destroyed.

"Rigby!" I shouted, "What are you trying to-"

Rigby sharply turns to me, his eyes were still glaring at me as he grunts and shouts, "Hold still!"

He thrusted his fist as another wave of power came at me. I vanished as the attack tore through the ground, creating a small ditch as I turned-tailed and ran.

"Where do you think you're going, Barney?" Rigby says as I look behind for a brief moment, seeing him running after me on all fours. "I want to play punchies with you!"

 _Punchies?_ I thought, _The hell does he mean by that?_

I didn't have time to think about this for a moment. I kept on running until I saw a tree as I ran towards it, running upwards on it just as Rigby threw another punch. I jumped at the last second as bits and pieces of bark from the destroyed tree came at me as my eyes saw Rigby's eyes, whose eyes widened and followed as I rolled and slid upon landing on the ground.

I jumped back a bit as Rigby turns around and thrusts his fist, sending out yet another wave of power towards me as the ground was tearing up and forming another ditch. I kept on jumping back while avoiding the attack that was moving towards me, then I backflipped a couple a times and launched myself into the air, just as the ground exploded as I somersaulted into the air and landed on top of a lamppost.

Rigby grunts and goes over to where I was, he was pointing at me while shouting, "What are you doing up there?!"

"Staying away from you for the moment." I answered.

I had to take a moment to think while catching my breath, I remember Rigby saying that he wanted to play punchies with me, so I asked, "Alright Rigby, why do want to play punchies with me?"

"Because you and Mordecai are the only ones left I haven't beaten yet." Rigby chuckles as he brings out a single fist. "And I've already managed to beat the others with this."

My eyes widened in shock...I hoped he didn't do what I think he's done.

"Rigby, please tell me you didn't do what I think you've just done."

"Oh yeah I did," Rigby nods while smiling. "I used The Death Punch on them."

While Rigby was chuckling, my teeth clenched and both of my hands formed into fists as I angrily shouted at him, "ARE YOU THAT STUPID RIGBY?!" Rigby stops chuckling as I continued my rant, "Martial Arts shouldn't be used for something as selfish as this! It's only used for self-defensive purposes only for all styles, and that goes double for Death Kwon Do!"

Rigby glares while grunting and saying, "Man you sound like that…" He stops himself as his eyes widened. "Wait a second, how come you know about Death Kwon Do?"

I didn't give him my answer, but I could tell he was wondering how I got such skills, I could see it in his face.

"Do you use-"

"No Rigby," I answered this time, knowing he was going to ask me that question. "I don't practice the style of Death Kwon Do. The style that I use is quite different from that."

"Well, why do you even care how I use The Death Punch?"

"Why?" I point at the destruction that Rigby caused. "That's why!" Rigby turns to where I was pointing as I continued, "If you keep abusing its power, you can hurt someone, or worse, you'll kill somebody!"

I can hear Rigby "Hmph", then turn his attention back at me as he says, "You think I care what you think. The only thing I care about is winning at punchies, and if anyone thinks otherwise. Well…" Rigby chuckles while saying with a dark look, "Someone's going to get punched."

That look on his face, I could tell that the darkness was already starting to take over. But at least he should be lucky that it hasn't swallowed him up.

I nodded at him while saying, "Man, you really are that stupid y'know."

"SHUT UP!" Rigby yelled as he threw a punch and a wave of power came at me.

I jumped off the lamppost, just as it was ripped off the ground while I was up in the air, putting two fingers on the sides of my head as I shouted out "HAAA!" as a flash of light came. When I landed on the ground, I saw Rigby grunting while covering his eyes.

"Ow! Oh, my eyes, I can't see!"

I knew that it'll only last for a minute, which gives me enough time to run, and that's exactly what I did. I had to warn Mordecai and fast. While I was running, I could hear Rigby shout, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! I'LL GET YOU AND MORDECAI, YOU HEAR ME!"

* * *

I slammed opened the door and ran through the stairs two by two. By the time I reached the top, Mordecai was already at his room, the door was already opened and he was looking at me while I was clutching my legs and trying to catch my breath.

"Dude, you okay, what's wrong?" Mordecai asked me.

I looked at him while breathing through each word, "Rigby...trouble...he's coming."

"Whoa, take it easy. Take a deep breath and start over."

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled out through my mouth.

"It's Rigby, you're in trouble, he's coming to find you."

"Well if he does, he's the one who's going to be in trouble."

I looked at Mordecai, whose eyes were narrowed as I said with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Mordecai motions his arm, inviting me into his room. Stepping inside, I had a surprised look as I said, "Whoa…"

Half of Mordecai's side of the room was completely messed-up, a poster was ripped off, the bed's covers were also messed-up while a pillow was on the floor, completely ripped to shreds from one-side, the front board of the bed was broken off from the corner on the right, and a drawer was opened from a small dresser was emptied while a lamp was smashed to pieces.

"He's gonna pay for this." Mordecai says.

Mordecai picks up a phonebook and I hear him say, "Death Kwon Do?"

I quickly snatch it out of his hands as I look at it, and noticed an ad that was entitled "Death Kwon Do" on the page.

"So that's how he got it." I said.

"Where are you Mordecai and Barney," Me and Mordecai hear Rigby say from outside. "I want to play you punchies!"

We go over to the window as Mordecai moves the blinds so we can see. We watched as Rigby goes to a man while asking, "Hey Mister, have seen Barney and Mordecai?"

"Uh, no, who's-"

He didn't get to finish as he blew him away with The Death Punch.

He goes over to another man who was at the fountain and asked, "Have you seen them?"

"Seen wh-"

He too was also cut off as Rigby blew him away along with the fountain.

"How 'bout you!" Rigby says as he blew another man away who was on the bench and crashes at the window while his body slid.

"Oh, so you think you're gonna beat us at punchies. Well I got news for you, we know your little secret."

"Mordecai," I said with a low, but serious tone in my voice. "What are you thinking about?"

Mordecai only smirked while I looked back on the ad, putting two and two together, I said to him, "Whoa, I'm gonna have to stop you right there, before you start jumping the gun at this." I placed my finger on the page of the ad and asked, "Are you sure wanna learn this?"

Mordecai had a serious face and nodded while saying, "Yes."

I sighed as I looked at him and said, "Alright, but you must promise me that you'll only use this style for self-defensive purposes only, and never to use for any selfish reasons. Do you swear at this?"

"O-kay," Mordecai gave me a confused look, probably wondering why I should make him promise at this, "but why-"

"Promise me or else I won't let you go through this!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Mordecai raised both of his feathered hands. "Chill dude, I promise."

"Alright then," I slammed the book closed, "let's go."

* * *

It took us about an hour to not only sneak away from the park without Rigby noticing us, but to also find the dojo that teaches Death Kwon Do. Luckily for us, we managed to find it next to a thrift store. However, I didn't follow Mordecai inside, and I remember him saying to me as I started walking away, "Dude, where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy you some time to learn this style, but in the meantime, leave Rigby to me."

"What are you saying?"

I turned to Mordecai and winked at him while saying, "Trust me. Oh, and by the way…" I tilted my head sideways, making Mordecai look that way, just giving me enough time to vanish as I made my way quickly back to the park. But by the time I got there...it looked like a warzone. Trees were destroyed here and there, cars were wrecked when they tried to probably get away from Rigby's rampage, craters and ditches had filled the park, and...The hell, was that a plane that got destroyed?

I didn't have time to ponder as I kept on walking while looking at all the destruction that Rigby caused. When I got to the house, it was slightly wrecked despite all the destruction that's happened to the park, but at least it was still standing. Looking up, I noticed Rigby sitting on a chair on top of the roof, acting all high and mighty when I also noticed my four other friends, but it looked like they were hurt badly. Muscle Man's eyes were bruised purple and swollen shut, Skips had a bandage on his head from probably taking a blow from Rigby's Death Punch, Pops had a sling on his arm and was probably broken because of Rigby, and Hi Five Ghost...well, I'm not sure because I couldn't tell what his injuries were.

Anyway, looking back at Rigby, my eyes glared as I yelled, "Rigby!"

I noticed Rigby snatching a pair of binoculars from Muscle Man and looking at my glaring eyes from those. He smiles at me and says, "Heh, so you finally came back after all."

"I had to."

He hands the binoculars back to Muscle Man and asks, "Where's Mordecai?"

I motioned him to come down while saying, "Why don't you come down from there and maybe I'll tell you."

"Hmph, Muscle Man, Hi Fives," Rigby snaps his fingers onto each of them. "Carry me down."

Muscle Man slightly opens his eyes and picks up one-side of the chair from where Rigby was sitting while Hi Five Ghost picks up the other-side of the chair as they both started to carry him down.

I nodded at this. This was just pathetic the way Rigby was treating them, it really disgusted me to see someone who thinks highly of himself and starts stepping on them like there a bunch of insects. The thought of how Martial Artists treat people like this really pisses me off.

"Don't drop me!" Rigby says as they were carrying him down from the roof. "Be careful!"

When they got out of the house and down the steps, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost were trying to keep balance while trying not to drop Rigby. "Whoa, whoa," Rigby says as they started to lean after they went passed me. "Leaning, leaning!" When they got to a stopping point they sat him down while he said to them, "Here, here! Set me here!"

After that was done, they bowed to him as they left. When they were away from Rigby, they made a run for it back inside the house as I heard them open and slam the door.

"Now, tell me," Rigby says. "Where's Mordecai?"

"Sorry," I answered him. "He's a little preoccupied at the moment. So you're just going to have to deal with me."

"Well, where is he then? I want him to see this when I beat you."

I could tell from the look in Rigby's eyes that he was desperate to see Mordecai. But I _psht_ at him and said, "You really think I'm just going to tell you where he is? I'll tell you what, if you really want to know…" I gave him a serious look. "You're just going to have to beat me."

"Hm-hmm, that sounds like a challenge."

I smiled at him. "That's because it is a challenge." We started circling around each other. "But know this, I have no intention of using my full strength against you. But since this is your first time using this skill…" We stopped while we haven't taken our eyes off of one another. I moved my right foot behind me while making a C-shape turn that caught the dust off the ground and placed my left arm behind me while bringing out my right hand that was facing the front palm in front of me. "I'll go easy on you."

"Well then," Rigby chuckled, then got into position by bringing his fist back. "This'll be over pretty easy."

"Wait!" I bring out a single finger, stopping him before he begins. "There's one more thing before we begin."

"What!" Rigby grunted impatiently.

"If you manage to knock me down on my knees and give me pain in any way. Then maybe I might tell you where Mordecai is."

"Well then," Rigby chuckled. "I'll just have to end this with a single punch."

"Really, is that so?" I smirked at him, then motioned him to come at me while I said, "Then come at me then, if you think you can beat me...in an instant that is."

Rigby charged at me while running on all-fours and shouting. He jumps straight at me while bringing his fist out and slamming my front palm. We were engulfed in light as an explosion came around us, but I stood my ground. I felt Rigby's fist leave my palm as he jumps back, we see there was a crater surrounding us as bits of dirt falls over us. I could hear Rigby laugh at me, thinking that he's already won against me…

But he got a surprise when the dust settled as I was still standing, unfazed and unhurt by Rigby's Death Punch. "What!" He says while having a surprised look. "Why are you not down on your knees and in pain by now?"

"That's because the style that I use allows my body to be immune to any known lethal strikes…" My eyes narrowed. "And that includes Death Kwon Do. So if you want to inflict any real damage on me...you're going to have to hit me really hard. But of course, you can always take my advice and build some muscles on those arms for those weak little punches of yours."

Rigby shouts as he threw another punch, sending out a wave of power towards me as I vanished and reappeared out of the ditch, watching as the ground tore and created another ditch and exploded.

"Rigby!" I shouted as he turned to look at me. "Let's not fight here!" I pointed to where the others were watching from the rooftop. "I don't want them getting caught in the crossfire. So if you wanna beat me…" I smirked at him with confidence. "You're going to have to catch me."

I started running fast as I heard Rigby shout from behind me, "COME BACK HERE, BARNEY!"

As I kept on running, I looked back for a second as Rigby started coming at me on all-fours. He then jumps as he brings out his fist and sends another wave of power towards me, but I vanished and reappeared on a tree. Rigby sees me and throws his fist at me, sending another wave of power. I vanished and reappeared on a rock, my right hand keeping balance as the tree I was on was destroyed, then Rigby throws his fist again and I vanished and reappeared on the ground while hearing the sound of an explosion coming from the boulder I was on and began running once again. I could hear Rigby grunt in irritation and hear the sound of the ground being torn and coming straight at me as I vanished and reappeared on the side of the wing of an airplane. Rigby was looking in all directions while yelling, "Where are you, Barney!"

I put my thumb and pointer finger towards my mouth and gave out a sharp whistle. When Rigby saw me I waved at him while smiling. He then threw a punch, sending another wave of power as I vanish out from the airplane and reappeared behind Rigby while watching as the airplane was destroyed in a massive explosion. Almost like someone dropped a nuke and created a mushroom cloud when it landed. While Rigby was breathing heavily, I tapped on Rigby's shoulder, making him turn around and face me while I nonchalantly tapped his nose with a single finger and saying, "Boop."

Rigby yelped and jumped back slightly while I chuckled at him. He grunts and throws a punch, making me disappear as the ground tore and created yet another ditch and reappear right behind Rigby as I say, "Boo!" Right behind his ear. He yelps again and throws another punch, but this time it was the left fist. I yelped "Whoa!" as I vanished and reappeared away from Rigby as the wave of power that came out of Rigby's left fist, punched a hole through a cloud.

"Whoa…" Rigby says while looking at his left fist. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Well of course you can. What did you expect?" I said as Rigby looked at me. "You can use The Death Punch on not just one fist, but you can use…" My eyes widened at this realization.

Rigby already got the gist as he smirked at me while I muttered, "Oh crap."

I vanished and reappeared in the nick of time as Rigby threw his left fist, then I began running as Rigby began throwing a flurry of punches, tearing the ground apart as a flurry of destruction was coming behind me. I stopped quickly while sliding my feet as the ground tore right in front of me while creating another ditch from Rigby's attack, but I lost my balance and fell on my rear.

I only had just a split second as I vanished and reappeared in the air, just as Rigby threw a punch from where I was at. However, Rigby throws his other fist as I vanish and reappear on the ground, but then began dodging here and there while vanishing and reappearing here and there as Rigby once again began throwing a flurry of punches, creating a big dust cloud as I hear him laugh and say, "You can't dodge forever, Barney!"

Rigby was right, I can't keep dodging like this. So I had no choice...I had to go in close and use my best speed.

I vanished once again as I sped towards Rigby right in front of him, he threw a punch, but my body vanishes as I surround Rigby in afterimages of myself.

"What the…" Rigby's eyes widened as he couldn't believe what I was doing, but his face turned serious again as he threw a punch...nothing happened as I was still all over him, but the ground tore as it created another ditch.

"Huh?" Rigby was dumbfounded as he threw more punches here and there, hoping that one of these afterimages was the real me, but again and again, he missed.

He started breathing heavily again as I said to him, "What's wrong Rigby, running out of steam already?"

He grunts and stood there for a minute, then looks at his fist as he smirks then hums to himself. My eyes widened in disbelief as I couldn't believe what he did…

He literally jumped then brought his right fist towards the ground while shouting!

As the ground blew while creating a crater, I was tossed towards the air, then came down as I gasped. Time seemed to slow down as Rigby was bringing his punch towards the right side of my face, forcing me to defend it as Rigby came into contact on the back side of my right hand. I was pushed back by such force as I flew straight while backflipping a couple of times, then my feet landed on the ground as I skidded and dug through the ground as I tried to stop.

When I finally came to a complete stop...I was down on one knee while clutching my right hand and grunting in pain. I could feel the bones within my right hand break from when Rigby threw that Death Punch right at it. Looking at it while clenching my teeth to bear through the excruciating pain, it was smoking hot. I hear the sound of feet walking towards me, Rigby stops right in front of me and says, "Heh, looks like I finally beat you. Now, tell me where Mordecai is."

I chuckled at him, then raised my head as I looked at him and said, "Not a chance...Rigby."

"Hm, so you wanna get punched again until you talk?"

I chuckled at him again and said, "Don't count me out just yet…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm always up for round two."

"Heh, fine then," Rigby raised a fist while my left and only good hand clenched into a fist as I focused my power and wind began to surround it. "Have it your way."

Rigby grunts and throws his punch while I threw my own punch and shouted "Wa-ta!" as our two fists collided. We were surrounded in a bright dome, then it exploded while we were thrown away from each other. I sailed across the air, then landed on the ground on my back while sliding for a moment, then came to a complete stop while I grunted and had my eyes closed.

"Dude, you okay?" A voice asked me.

I opened my eyes and saw Mordecai...who had the same getup as Rigby. But I wondered while I was keeping Rigby busy until Mordecai came back...What the hell took him so long?!

"Where the H have you been man?" I said while glaring my eyes at him.

"I had to find a comb so I could mullet my hair."

I sighed and thought sarcastically, well that explains a lot.

I raised my hands for Mordecai to help me up, when he tried to go for my busted hand I said, "No, no, no! Not that hand!"

Seeing what I meant, he took my left hand and helped me up.

"Well, well, well," Rigby says as me and Mordecai turn to face him. "Look who decided to show up, and I was just about to beat Barney a second time."

"Wanna bet!" I said as I went to him to finish my second round, but was stopped as Mordecai grabs my shoulder.

I looked at him as he said to me, "I got this."

He goes to Rigby as they stood facing each other. Rigby looks at Mordecai down and up then says, "Looks like you learned the ways of Death Kwon Do."

"Looks like you know how to say things that people are already aware of."

"Whatever!" Rigby says to Mordecai. "You can't handle The Death Punch."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"That's because maybe it _is_ a challenge."

I sighed and nodded while I thought, don't you mean it is a challenge and not maybe. I stood away from them while I said, "Mordecai, be careful."

He looks at me and nods.

"What move did you learn?" Rigby asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out."

Rigby charges at Mordecai on all-fours as he stood there while I mentally prayed to God he knows what he's doing. Rigby shouts while jumping and punching Mordecai's arm, making me cover my eyes with my left arm as an explosion came while light surrounded them. When I brought down my arm, I saw a crater where bits of dirt fell over Rigby, but when the dust settled...his eyes widened in surprise as he said, "What!"

Mordecai was still standing, unfazed and unhurt from that attack while I sighed in relief.

"How come you're not dead yet?"

"Probably because I learned…" Mordecai pulls a picture of a guy wearing the same outfits as Mordecai and Rigby. "The Death Block!"

I nodded at this while smiling, that was a pretty nice choice. That was the only move that can block any lethal strikes, but unfortunately there were ways around that move.

"It worked pretty good for a first try." Mordecai's eyes narrowed while he smirked. "Either that or your Death Punch totally blows."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Rigby yelled angrily as he shouted and threw his fist at Mordecai's arm, making another explosion as the crater widened a little, and yet again, it had no effect on Mordecai's Death Block.

"Hm-hmm, you're never gonna beat me at punchies."

Rigby shouted as he threw another punch, then another and another as a pillar of light was coming out of the crater while the crater itself was expanding.

Seeing it expanding to where I was, I backed up while muttering "Crap!" then I lost my balance from the last blow from that light and landed on my rear, then I began quickly crawling away as the crater was starting to expand and it didn't stop as I said, "Crap, crap, crapcrapcrap!" I managed to get up quickly and run towards a tree while going behind it and watching the spectacle play out.

Seeing the pillar of light shoot towards the sky was one of the reasons I liked Martial Arts. Bringing out your full potential while testing out your skills in mortal combat and seeing yourself bring out the inner strength which no one ever could hope to imagine. But from what I learned, there are many different ways for gaining strength and seeing what you could do with this strength is completely up to you.

Anyway, when it died down a little, I went over to the crater, got down on my knees, and looked down, seeing Mordecai and Rigby still standing while Rigby was breathing heavily from using The Death Punch so many times on Mordecai.

"Are you finished yet?" Mordecai says.

"Not until I smash you!" Rigby says as he shouted and threw another punch, creating another explosion.

While he was breathing, I noticed the wall was cracking and lava was flowing out of-Wait what!

"Whoa!" Mordecai says as he points.

"Oh my God!" I muttered.

Rigby looks to where Mordecai was pointing, then looks back at him and says, "What, are you afraid of a little lava?"

Rigby throws another punch, causing more cracks to form as lava was coming out of them.

"Dude, this is serious!" Mordecai says. "We gotta get outta here!"

"He's right!" I shouted while I cupped my left hand. "This is getting dangerous, you need to stop!"

"Never!" Rigby says. "I've already beaten Barney, I won't stop until I beat you at punchies!"

He punched Mordecai three times, causing multiple explosions as the lava was surrounding my two friends.

"Guys!" I gasped. "You have to stop now or you'll get yourselves killed!"

"Dude, he's right!" Mordecai says. "We gotta stop or we're gonna die!"

"I don't care, I'm sick of either you or Barney always winning!"

My eyes widened as I finally understand, Rigby was always determined to win, this was probably the reason he chose to use the style of Death Kwon Do, even if it was selfish. Thinking back, me and Mordecai had always beaten him with us punching either arm until they throbbed, Mordecai punching him from the side or back, me hitting him in the stomach, and man I even remembered that Mordecai kicked him in the crotch while I stood there laughing at his misfortune.

Coming out of my thoughts, I looked at Mordecai as he looked up at me, then I nod at him as he knows what he has to do. If this was the only way to stop the darkness before it consumes Rigby...then so be it.

"I'm not quiting till I win!" I heard Rigby say as I see him continuously throw punch after punch, slowly exhausting himself. After throwing a couple more punches, he stops as he breathes heavily, clearly exhausted.

Mordecai throws his arms towards the air while saying, "Ahhhh, you got me, you got me!" He lays down on the ground, pretending that he was truly defeated. "Ah, you got me, you win! We have to stop now 'cause I lost."

"Ha! I told you I was gonna win, in your face!" Rigby raises his arms in triumph. "Yay, I finally get to be Player 1!"

"What!" I shouted as I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"What!" Mordecai says. "That's what this is about, you just wanted to be Player 1!"

"That's all I ever wanted!" Rigby says.

I glared at Rigby, after all of this...this was all about being Player 1! Being Player 1 are you F-ing kidding me?! I risked my life for this! "Why that little…" I grunted and slammed my right fist on the ground. That was a mistake as I felt a crack and grabbed my right hand while saying, "Ow! Ooo!"

"Dude, you can totally be Player 1." Mordecai says.

Rigby began crying. Seeing this, I nodded while sighing as I heard Mordecai says, "Dude quit crying, I said you could be Player 1."

"I know, but what good is being Player 1 now, we're just gonna die in this lava!"

Oh yeah, I completely forgot that they were still trapped. How in the H are they going to get out of there?

"Don't worry dude," Mordecai says. "I can get us away from the lava."

"Really, how?"

"You think I'm dumb enough to only steal one Death Kwon Do move."

"Wha…"

Wait a minute, he did what now! When I managed to slowly put the pieces together...I slapped myself as I couldn't believe that my two friends actually stole the pages off a sensei's dojo!

"Now how do you want to get outta here?" Mordecai says as I see him bring out two pages. "The Death Jump or The Death Dump?"

"Ah, sick!" Rigby says.

I couldn't agree with him more. But seriously though, why do the Death Kwon Do users have a technique like that? That's just completely weird.

"Better go with The Death Jump."

"Hold on tight!" Mordecai says as Rigby climbs on.

I stood up and watched as Mordecai raised his arm and took off out of the crater before it was filled with lava. Seeing them soar into the air brought a smile on my face as I said, "Might as well join in the fun."

I spread out my legs, I grunted as the clairvoyant aura surrounded me, then I shouted "HAAAA!" as the clairvoyant aura changed to a blue and the wind started to pick up. I crouched down then jumped as I soared into the air, trying to catch-up with my two friends.

When I finally caught up to them, I placed my left hand with my thumb and pointer finger towards my mouth and gave off a sharp whistle. Rigby's jaw and Mordecai's beak dropped when they saw me flying right next to them as Mordecai says, "Dude, you never told us you could fly!"

"I told you, I got skills!" I chuckled.

I sped up ahead of them and stopped right in front of them while saying, "Alright, let's stop here and-"

Mordecai caught on flying and was coming straight towards me. "Dude stop!"

"I don't know how!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes while I placed my left palm towards me and placed my feet back. When Mordecai collided with my palm, we kept on going until I said to Mordecai, "Put your feet in front of you, it can help you slow down."

Mordecai puts his feet in front of him until we finally slowed down and came to a complete stop.

"Alright guys, we need to talk."

"Talk about what, dude?" Mordecai says.

"Well, there are several things. Because first-off, I'm pissed!" My two friends winced when I yelled at the last part. I then floated side to side in a pace-like matter while I listed off the things and simplified on each finger from each one I counted on my left hand. "Using skills with no guidance, using dangerous moves that destroyed public property and maybe I should tell you two that if Benson were to see the damages that you two have caused, he'll be extremely pissed while we all have one helluva mess to clean-up, using abilities that not only injured some of our friends," I pointed my finger at Rigby, "but would've killed them if _you_ hadn't irresponsibly used that move against them!" Rigby looked down with guilt. "And what's even worse, you two literally stole pages from a sensei, which is not only considered taboo, but you two didn't think of the consequences of your actions!"

"Alright dude, we get it!" Mordecai says. "We won't do it again, we promise. Right Rigby?"

Rigby nods.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Unfortunately you don't get it…" I looked at them with a serious look. "Martial Arts isn't something to be played with or used for any selfish reasons. You already know that it's used for self-defensive purposes, right?"

"Well yeah, you did say that to us." Rigby says.

"Well, unfortunately it runs deeper than that."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai says with a confused look.

"Take a look around you," I spread out my arms to simplify the sky that we were in. "We're both flying, and were able to stay in the air. Do you know why?"

They both nodded no to me.

"It's the power that we have. Every living creature has this power. However, whether we are prepared for it or not, we all have a choice in what we do with this power. But to learn it, you have to train yourself by body, mind, and soul. If you don't learn to control it, there will be consequences. For example, Rigby remember when I said I wouldn't use my full strength?"

"Well yeah."

"Well here's the reason why." I look over and see a mountain while pointing at it. "You see that mountain over there guys, pay attention and watch what happens." I took a deep breath and focused my power, energy began to gather at my palm until it formed a sphere. I grunted and shouted "HAAA!", launching my energy sphere.

"Whoa, dude that was awesome!" Mordecai says enthusiastically.

"Wait a minute, Mordecai." Rigby says. "Nothing's happened."

I brought out three fingers and counted down while muttering, "Three...two...one...boom!"

A massive explosion came, creating a mushroom cloud as Mordecai and Rigby covered their eyes while a gust of wind brushed over us. When they brought their arms away from their eyes...they gasped as they saw a giant crater from where the mountain once stood, completely gone in an instant.

"You see," they look towards me. "If I didn't hold back, you would've either ended up severely injured or worse...dead."

They gasped again.

"The power that we have is either given to us or others are just simply born with it. But the first thing you have to do is learn how to restrain it. Do you understand now?"

They nodded yes to me.

"Good, but remember, I will hold you to that promise that you will only use these skills for self-defensive purposes only and never to use it for any selfish reasons. So now…" I smiled at them. "Are you two ready to learn?"

"Heck yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Very well then, the first thing I'm going to teach you two...is how to fly properly and land. So are you guys ready?"

"Heck yeah man, let's get started!"

"Wait a minute Mordecai," Rigby says to Mordecai. "I don't know how to fly."

"Don't worry," I said. "That's why I'm here, so let's go!"

I powered up my energy as I was once again surrounded in a blue aura, then took off flying as I heard Mordecai say, "Hey, wait for us dude!"

* * *

It only took us about half an hour of flight training, and I'll admit, these guys are fast learners. But after that was done, it was time to call it quits. Even though it'll be awhile before my two friends will use Death Kwon Do again, that doesn't mean I can teach them a few moves that might come in handy somewhere in life. As the saying goes "there's always room for improvement".

We were back at the house, my hand was bandaged up while I was watching my two friends play _Dig Champs_. When the game came to life, Rigby says happily while he was being Player 1 and Mordecai being Player 2, "Ah yes! It's finally happening."

"Yep," Mordecai says, "for once being a huge baby actually worked out for you."

"You got that right," I said. "Maybe you should start crying like a baby and hopefully you'll get what you want."

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

We chuckled at him while Mordecai says, "Dude, just hurry up and play. You're just gonna die right at the beginning anyway."

"Meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh-meh!" Rigby says rudely while grunting. "I'll show you."

I tapped Mordecai's shoulder and whispered to him, "He'll probably die in three seconds."

Mordecai nodded in agreement as the game began. When Rigby started playing...his character touched a snail as he died. "Ah what! Snails are bad, I thought snails were good?"

"No dude, snails are bad."

"Oh man, this sucks!" Rigby looks at me and asks, "Barney you wanna be Player 1 while I'll be Player 2?"

"Sorry man, no can do," I showed Rigby my bandaged hand. "Hand still busted. Remember?"

"Ah man!"

* * *

 **So another chapter bites the dust. It took me about several months to get this finished, but like said it'll probably be awhile before I post another chapter for this story, due to my commitment with my other stories.**

 **Well since that settles this chapter, time to answer some reviews:**

 **The Phantoms Wyvern: Ahahaha...no. However, his name does remind me of a certain purple dinosaur that I used to watch when I was a kid.**

 **kival737101: Oh, trust me, that part is gonna be planned out and you'll be surprised how this'll turn out.**

 **Dragon Reader 98: I'm very glad that you like my OC, but if you think your gonna like him, then your gonna like my other OC's that I'll add somewhere in the story. But trust me, somewhere in this story...it's going to be one helluva thrill ride!**

 **Well I'll see y'all later for now!**


End file.
